


Sit On The Pavement While You Fly

by dedougal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles was quite happy not being involved in any undercover activities that involved him lying to everyone in his life. Until, of course, his old life showed up in the form of the person who had caused him to quit the agency in the first place... Spy AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit On The Pavement While You Fly

Part One  
The last person Jensen Ackles expected to see on the one day he took his class to the University museum was Jared Padalecki. Later, he didn’t know why that was. If there was one word you could use to describe Jared, it was unpredictable. He had just ensured that Philip was not dropping used tissues into Suzie’s backpack and that the rest of his pupils were watching the tour guide explain something about local Native American ruins when he glanced up at the door to the gallery. Jared had skidded to a halt in the doorway, glancing around the room urgently. When he saw the class, his face took on a panicked expression. When he saw Jensen, that look went through shock, delight and a serious, calculating look. Then he disappeared, running away.

The class was so enthralled by the tour guide’s recitation of some of the bloodier aspects of the culture that he felt no compunction about heading towards the door to see what Jared was up to. As he reached the door, two things happened. All the lights went out and he heard Jared grunt in pain. The emergency lights flicked on, illuminating the room and hallway in a gory blood red. They also revealed Jared pinned to the wall by something that could only be described as a robot. If a robot were seven feet tall and possessing the mechanical armour that looked like a combination of a samurai and a tank.

Jared twisted out of its grip and sprinted along the corridor. The museum guard – some sort of offshoot of the university police – stood gaping at the sight. Jared had a head start, using his long legs to carry him past Jensen but the construction was faster. It would catch him again in a few more moments.

The last thing Jensen had been expecting to do today was save Jared Padalecki’s ass.

Jensen ran over to the guard and pulled the taser from his hip holster. He muttered his thanks before throwing himself into the chase. The creation had caught up with Jared and was lifting its mechanical arms in a whir of servos to smash them into the back of his skull. Jensen stopped and aimed carefully. The taser leads struck the creature firmly in the back of the head. It jolted a few times as the white electricity ran over the outside of its body. Jensen kept his finger on the trigger for a long moment. When he let it go and lowered the gun, the robot didn’t move.

Jared ducked around its upraised arms. “Thanks, Jensen. Knew I could count on you.” He grinned that all too familiar grin, the one that seemed to make the sun rise indoors.

Jensen smiled in return. It was like an automatic response. He returned Jared’s smiles. Then he realised where he was and why he was there. He tossed the taser gun to Jared. “Try not to involve me in your misadventures, Mr Padalecki. Some of us have jobs to do.” Then he jogged back to the room holding his class. Luckily most of them were treating the whole thing as a big adventure, although Robyn Tosh looked like she might cry. As usual.

“The electricity cut out. Should be back on any moment,” he told them reassuringly. “We should just have a seat on these benches here and let Miss Gray tell us some more about what happened when the Spanish arrived.”

The lights flickered back on after a few minutes and Jensen stifled a sigh of relief. He’d spent the intervening time watching the door in apprehension. It wouldn’t do for another crazed robot to threaten the safety of the kids he was responsible for. He hated the risk assessment forms that the school made him fill out before he even took them across to the park to look at trees. He wondered what the incident report would read like if a giant crazed killer robot were to injure any of his little darlings. At least, Jensen told himself that was why he was watching the door in apprehension.

He heaved a sigh of relief when they finally boarded the bus back to school. He’d made through the rest of the visit to campus without seeing Jared again. That was, of course, too good to last.

 

Jensen hit the fridge the minute he got home, dropping the pile of marking folders on the breakfast bar on the way past. Chris looked up from the sofa in the living room where he was holding his guitar loosely. Jensen had heard some mellow strumming as he opened the door but was too preoccupied to really listen. He crowed in success as he pulled a bottle of ice cold beer from the chiller and popped the cap with the broad silver ring he wore on his right hand. He let the cool air chill his flushed skin as he tipped the bottle back and swallowed half the bottle. He grabbed two more bottles before slamming the fridge shut with his foot.

Chris was standing now, guitar abandoned. “This is not your usual Friday night routine. The fuck?” he asked.

Jensen handed him one of the bottles and took another long drink from the open one in his left hand. He’d nearly finished it. “You’ll never guess who I saw on my trip to the college campus today.”

Chris furrowed his brows in thought for a long moment. He opened his mouth a few times and thought the better of what he was about to say. Jensen finished the first beer and tossed the bottle into the recycling. He popped the cap of the second bottle. He would take this one more slowly, let the buzz of alcohol numb the shock.

Chris watched him take another long swallow. Then his eyes narrowed. “It can’t be. Not... not Jared?”

Fuck taking it slow. Jensen tipped the bottle back and swallowed another long draught. “Jared,” he confirmed. “Jared is back.”

“But why? It’s been, what, three years?” Chris took a long swallow of his own beer.

“Two years, ten months and sixteen days.” Jensen knew he should feel ashamed that he knew exactly how long it had been since he’d last seen Jared Padalecki. Since he’d been told – no, ordered – to stop seeing Jared fucking Padalecki. He finished the beer in his hand. The alcoholic stupor he was thinking about getting into would take too long if he drank only beer. “Where’s the tequila?”

 

Jensen was glad that his friend had a lower alcohol tolerance than him. He had snagged the bottle and was swigging directly from it as Chris merely slid into a stupor on the couch beside him. The TV was showing a rerun of some CSI clone and Jensen watched absently as he brought the bottle to his lips once more. Jared had looked good. Jared had always looked good. That was part of the problem.

The detectives on screen crowded round the body on the autopsy table. Jensen snorted at the image. “That’s not what a dead body looks like!” he yelled. Maybe he was more under the influence of the alcohol than he thought.

“How’d you know, Jenny?” Chris muttered. He mustn’t have been as comatose as Jensen had thought.

“The make-up’s terrible and you can see the guy breathing,” Jensen grunted in response. He needed to guard his tongue. To Chris, Jensen was merely a middle school social studies teacher. Who spent a lot of time in the gym. And could drink him under the table. Jensen took another swig of the tequila. It was a cheap brand left over from a house party, but Jensen didn’t care. The burn and twist of his gut had faded to a nice constant fire. He didn’t want to think about the coming morning or the fact that Jared was back in town apparently.

That was another thing Chris had known. He knew that Jensen had this intense relationship with Jared and that it had ended badly and he’d helped put Jensen back together again. And Jared was back. And Jensen still knew exactly how long it had been since he’d last seen Jared. And if that didn’t tell Chris that he was not over Jared, he didn’t know what would.

Jensen let his brain run in circles as he finished off the bottle of tequila. He was staggering through to the kitchen for another bottle when he realised he’d be better going to bed.

 

Of course, that would by why he was awoken at 7am. Jensen should have taken his sighting of Jared as a hint. His phone rang too early the next morning from a withheld number. He gazed at it for a long moment before answering. It could have been a random advertising call but Jensen had been correct in surmising that Jared was not the only part of his previous life raising its head.

Chad Michael Murray was on the other end of the line. “Can I confirm your identity, Mr Ackles?”

“Why? Don’t you have a dozen bugs in here recording this conversation, Chad? And Mr Ackles? C’mon. Jensen. Say it with me.” Jensen and Chad had been drunk together too many times for false ceremony. Jensen slumped back against his pillow.

“I still need to authenticate, Jensen. Rules,” Chad explained.

That got Jensen’s attention. “I thought the organisation I previously worked for had no interest in me remaining authenticated.” Even though he was pissed and possibly still drunk, Jensen knew better than to name said organisation over what he presumed was an unsecured line.

“Humour me.” Another voice came on the line. Older, authoritative and also rather too familiar. The last time Jensen had heard it, he had been screaming his resignation and this voice had been equally angry in reply.

“Ackles, J. Victor. Sierra. Nine. Three. Two. Yankee.” Jensen bit out the words, glad to keep his voice steady. His stomach was certainly not steady. “Hello, Mr Morgan.”

The next voice was Murray again. “Morgan wants to see you in his office.”

Jensen ran his hand over his mouth and licked his lips trying to get his mouth to work properly. The taste of stale alcohol was disgusting. “When? What’s my protocol?” Jensen asked warily.

“We’ll send a car,” Chad replied. That, more than anything, told Jensen how much of a civilian he was now.

 

The shower had helped him feel more human. The coffee had made him feel less like his eyeballs were going to melt straight out of his brain. The car had thankfully shaded windows and Jensen was able to catch up on some more sleep. But the fact that the first thing he saw in the office was a suit clad Jared leaning against Chad’s door made him desperately glad he was still wearing his sunglasses. Jensen kept his face immobile as he ducked behind one of the concrete pillars supporting the roof of the structure. At some point, the office had been an underground parking garage and no one had really thought aesthetics were important in making the place function as the base for a secret operations group. There were exceptions, the biggest being Director Morgan’s office. Which Jensen was supposed to be in, not watching Jared’s broad shoulders and neat waist.

He took a deep breath and started crossing the expanse of floor leading to Morgan’s office door. If he was lucky, Jared wouldn’t turn around and see him. But when had he even been lucky? He was stopped by Jared’s large hand landing on his shoulder. “Jensen?”

“Hey, Jared.” Jensen smiled but kept his sunglasses on. He could fake all sorts of smiles but Jared knew him too well to notice the tension he knew would show in his eyes. Jared was even more tanned than he’d been the last time Jensen had seen him in daylight: teeth sparkling white against his skin, eyes caught between hazel and green. He’d let his hair grow longer and had put on some pretty serious muscle. But it was still Jared. “Morgan wants me.”

“Me too,” Jared replied, letting his hand drop. Jensen felt relieved and bereft all at the same time.

Morgan’s office was tucked into a corner of the vast concrete space. The two remaining walls were glass, much like all the other divided off rooms in the place, but closed wooden blinds kept whatever went on inside private. Jensen had been in the office so many times he could describe it without even really thinking. Huge polished mahogany desk, antique Persian rug, wall cabinet with computer access and filing system hidden behind ornately decorated panels and some fifties liquor table against the far wall. Not that Jensen had ever had any of the liquor he could see posed in perfect crystal decanters. He swore the level of liquid had never changed in all time he’d been there. The office was all about intimidation. Not that Director Jeffrey Dean Morgan needed to worry about intimidation. He was intimidating all on his own.

His deep grunt giving permission to enter was the first hint that something was wrong. Normally the Director prided himself on being polite to the point of mannered, but his offhand grunt and the fact he wasn’t wearing a jacket when Jensen opened the door jarred Jensen’s sensibilities even more. He was hungover, already discombobulated after seeing Jared and now Morgan was acting like he’d been here all night. Something big was definitely up.

“Jensen. Good to see you finally. Jared. Come in.” Morgan wasted no time, sinking back into his black leather upholstered desk chair. Jensen stood shoulder to shoulder with Jared in front of the desk, like he’d done a thousand times before. It felt like any other mission briefing.

“Jared, it’s good to have you back.” Morgan reached out his hand and Jared shook it perfunctorily before returning to his spot at Jensen’s side. “Hope Virginia treated you right.”

“Glad to be back, sir.” Jared had always been more formal about hierarchy and chains of command. Which had all gone out the window the moment he decided to seduce Jensen. Standing here again, possibly still a little under the influence, was definitely not a way to keep those memories repressed.

Morgan looked from Jensen to Jared. “There is a reason that we need you both back here. To work together again, here.”

“Rosenbaum?” Jensen asked, not caring he was interrupting.

Morgan nodded grimly. “And Welling.”

“I thought they were both in high security lock ups.” Jensen glanced across to see the tightness of Jared’s jaw. It was this case that had brought them together after so long pussyfooting around their attraction to each other, but it was also the case that had broken them apart forever.

“They were extricated. And we’re still working out how.” Morgan held up his hands to halt the questions he could see were about to explode. “What matters is that we’ve got two of the most dangerous domestic terrorists we’ve ever apprehended running free and out for revenge.”

Jensen thought for a moment. “Why do you suppose they’re together?”

Morgan pressed a button on his desk. Chad bustled through the door, a pile of files in his hands. Jensen and Jared leapt forward to help him get them onto the desk and not onto the floor. “Thanks, guys.”

“The intercepted conversation?” Morgan asked. Chad dug through the files until he found a tiny MP3 player and hit play. Through the tinny speakers, Jensen heard the distinctive voices of two men he’d once considered friends.

“Meet me in St Louis, Tommy?” Mike spoke first.

“Ding, ding, ding, goes the bell.” Tom replied. Static covered the rest of the recording.

Jensen shot a sideways look at Jared and was gratified to see him glancing his way. “The code?”

“Judy Garland films.” Jared nodded and thought for a long moment. “I would say San Francisco.”

“Either that or Paris,” Jensen countered. Jared nodded in thought. They turned to look at Morgan and Chad who were gaping at them. Well, Chad was gaping and Morgan was looking at them both, eyes tight.

Morgan recovered first. “That’s why we needed you boys back together. Go and catch up. I’ll send for you when I need you.”

Jensen took one look at him. “Have you forgotten something important? Maybe that I don’t work for you anymore? I’m done, Morgan. I am out.”

He could see Jared staring at him from the corner of his eye. Most of his attention was still on Morgan. Morgan rested his head in his hands. “We... I need you to come back.”

Jensen looked at him, incredulous. “No. There is nothing that could make me come back to work for you again. Nothing.”

 

Jensen headed for the exit the minute they’d left Morgan’s office. “See you, Chad. Doubt I’ll see you, Jared.”

“But...” Jared’s face took on the expression of adorable confusion that used to make Jensen melt. Still made Jensen melt.

“I’m no longer an agent, Jared. Haven’t been since...” Jensen didn’t want to lay all this at Jared’s feet. It wasn’t all his fault. Mostly it was Jensen’s fault. He should have worked out some way to prevent Jared and his forbidden relationship. And he should have been sensible enough to stop them from being found out.

Jared halted and Jensen kept walking. He could get a cab home. Or to Steve’s bar? Then he could spend the rest of his Saturday in a drunken haze. Jensen approved of this plan.

“Since what, Jensen?” Jared wasn’t to be dissuaded. In the past, Jensen walking away would have been enough to make Jared give up, but their time apart had obviously resulted in more change than the purely physical.

“I don’t want to talk about this,” Jensen said out of gritted teeth. He was aware of the fact that the majority of the people in their immediate vicinity were watching them. Morgan was probably watching them too. Jensen hoped he was getting his rocks off to it.

“I’ve been out since you left, okay? I’m not an agent or a consultant or an analyst. I’m a teacher. A middle school social studies teacher. My biggest concern at the moment is my class’ assembly on local settlement history. I gave all this up...” Jensen’s low hiss faded out. He tried to continue in a broken voice. “I gave all this up and you left.” Jensen ignored Chad’s worried look and Jared’s obvious shock. Cab to bar, obviously.

 

Steve’s bar catered to the college indie music crowd mainly. It was all battered leather sofas and band posters. The stripped wooden floorboards echoed Jensen’s footsteps back at him. Steve’s tousled blonde hair popped up from behind the bar.

“Be right with you...” He trailed off as he took in Jensen’s appearance. He wolf-whistled. “Kinda overdressed for Saturday lunchtime, Ackles. Parent-teacher conference? School board?” Jensen looked down at his black suit and dress shoes. The dark green tie was the only hint he wasn’t one of those mysterious men in black.

“Meeting,” he replied vaguely. “Now I need beer. Or tequila. Or both.”

The majority of Steve’s clientele wouldn’t show up until late afternoon and were probably sleeping off their own hangovers like Jensen should have been. Jensen had his choice of seats and slumped down on a well-worn sofa to the back of the bar. He could see the door but whoever came in wouldn’t see him immediately. Steve slung a plate of fries onto the table beside the beer and took a seat opposite Jensen.

“Let’s try the barman psychology bit. Say mister, you sure look glum...?” Steve tilted his head in mock sympathy.

Jensen flipped him the bird. Then he savagely bit into a handful of the greasy fries. “Remember the job I had before I met you?”

“The corporate job that you’re always kinda vague about,” Steve nodded.

“Well the meeting was with them. They want me to come back.” Jensen took a deep breath. “And you remember why I left the job?”

“Something to do with dating a co-worker. Which I never got. You quit but they left anyway.” Steve was being vague with gender pronouns which suggested that Chris had talked and told him about Jared. Jensen resolved to take revenge on Chris soon.

“Jared. He left.” Jensen sunk further into his seat, resting his beer on his stomach. The door opened and that familiar figure stood against the light. Jensen groaned. “And he’s back.”

Steve had stood up to serve this new customer and Jensen hid even further in the cushions of the sofa. “What can I get you?”

“Just a soda.” That was new too. Jared never used to turn down the opportunity for a beer in the past. He was still in his suit, his tie a bright blue and an ornate belt buckle relieving the black. Steve grabbed a glass and filled it with ice before tipping the glass under the soda fountain. Jared waited until Steve had placed the glass on the bar before asking his next question. “I was told I might find Jensen Ackles here. Have you seen him?” Jared radiated innocence and charm.

Steve was obviously unsure how to answer but his eyes flicked in Jensen’s direction automatically. Jared was too well trained to miss the subtle tell and turned. Jensen waved weakly. “Put it on my tab, Steve,” he called.

Jared walked over. He hesitated. The seat beside Jensen would let him watch the room whereas the seat opposite Jensen left his back exposed. On the other hand, the better choice for tradecraft purposes was also the worst choice for relationship possibilities. It was Jensen’s life all over again.

Jared solved the problem by sitting sideways across the seat. He could watch the door and Jensen then. Jared had always thought he could balance the two parts of his life perfectly. Jared took a long sip of his drink and Jensen watched his throat work as he swallowed. He had a vivid flashback to the job in Nairobi where he’d celebrated their successful completion by licking and nibbling every inch of Jared’s long neck.

He sighed. “Soda? That’s new.”

Jared blushed. “I might have developed a little problem for a while there. It’s better that I don’t drink unless I have to, now.” Jensen supposed Jared always had issues with impulse control. Look at their relationship. Still, Jensen wished Jared hadn’t had to go through something like that. He looked guiltily at his beer.

“It’s okay, man. I still drink. Just not unless I want to get drunk.” Jared loosened his tie and popped the top two buttons of his shirt, revealing more of his tanned, muscular neck. Jensen was surprised by the sudden intensity of the urge that overtook him to pop another button and lick the hollow of Jared’s throat. Sheer physical attraction had never been one of their problems. And apparently time really hadn’t helped him get over that aspect of Jared Padalecki.

“Why are you here, Jared? Did Morgan order you to talk me into coming back?” Jensen took another handful of the fries and munched at them to avoid looking Jared in the eyes or seeing his hurt expression.

“I was thinking of coming back to school,” he said, unexpectedly. “I never finished my course. I’m a semester’s worth of credits short.” Jensen looked up. Jared was looking at the door, the posters, the bar. Anywhere but at Jensen. “That’s why I was there yesterday. Only I had to run into one of Mike’s latest... inventions.”

“He’s really embracing the evil inventor bit,” Jensen offered, neutrally.

“Mad scientist with delusions of supervillain status. Not helped by Tommy’s apparently endless supply of funds.” Jared snorted. “So. Teaching? What’s that like?”

Jensen trotted out a few of his more startling anecdotes, delighting in the honest smiles and head tossing laughs he got in return. The bar was starting to become busier and louder. Jensen could feel the material of his suit clinging to the back of his knees. He was uncomfortable but for some reason he no longer felt the need to sink into a drunken stupor. Jared always had the ability to make him feel better and pull him out of any funk.

“Listen. I’ve told you all about me. This suit is strangling me and I really want to hear what you’ve been up to.” Unspoken was the assumption that Jared couldn’t talk freely in a public forum. “Come back to mine. I’ll get changed and we can order pizza or Chinese or something.”

Jensen regretted the offer the minute it slipped out. Jared looked at him sharply, calculatingly, and right then Jensen was reminded how much things could change. Jared might still be all smiles and charm on the outside, but something inside him had hardened and shattered. Then the look was gone and Jared nodded with easy affability as he stood. Jensen let his eyes follow Jared all the way up. Jensen wasn’t a small guy but Jared could always make him feel short. And the extra muscle bulk just made him seem even taller.

Jensen held out a hand and Jared pulled it to help him to his feet. Jensen stumbled as he rose, propelling himself clumsily into Jared’s chest. Jared had pulled more strongly than Jensen had anticipated. He inhaled and was returned once more to the past and how Jared had tried to use his strength to manhandle him. A shiver went through Jensen as he realised Jared would be able to manage that with no problems now. Jensen bit back a bitter comment about “big boys” and grabbed his jacket.

One of the impediments he’d hoped would be hanging around his apartment, stopping the atmosphere from becoming too awkward then wandered into the bar. Chris was carrying his guitar case and an amp. He must be playing here tonight, Jensen realised. Then he realised that this was going to lead to an even more awkward conversation right here.

“Hey, Chris,” Jensen said as their paths crossed at the bar. He held out a twenty to Steve.

“Jensen. Looking spiffy,” Chris snarked. Then he took in Jared standing apparently disinterestedly looking around the rest of the room. Jensen knew Jared would be cataloguing everything. “Hot date?”

Jensen shook his head. “This is Jared. Chris is my roommate,” he explained. Jared stuck out his hand and Chris dropped the guitar to shake his hand gingerly. “We’re just heading out. You playing later?”

“I was going to jam with Steve for a bit. Maybe sing later. Depends on the crowd.” Chris shrugged. “Jared?”

“Yup.” Jensen turned and headed for the door. He could sense Jared at his back, another familiar jolt. He could also feel Chris and Steve’s eyes watching them go. That was another discussion Jensen wasn’t looking forward to.

 

By the time they reached Jared’s rental car and he beeped the doors open, Jensen still hadn’t worked out exactly what to say to Jared next. The car’s interior was warm until the air conditioning got started and he tugged irritably at the neck of his shirt. People say that a smell evokes the strongest memories and Jensen was finding this all too true. The smell of Jared – a combination of his shampoo, his aftershave and something that was just male and right – seemed to attack Jensen, making him feel drunk and stupid. He could remember having this scent wrapped around him after the first and last time they’d woken up together in his bed. He could remember desperately not washing his sheets until the scent had faded from them.

The silence in the air was more stifling and oppressive than the heat. Jared coughed. “Where are you living now?”

“Same place. Do you remember?” Jensen had needed to find a roommate while he went back to college to split the bills and Chris had just stayed despite the financial pressure no longer being there. It worked out well. Chris dragged him out to bars to see obscure bands and he had someone to bitch to about his marking load.

Jared made the turns without prompting and showed that his memories were every bit as strong as Jensen’s.

 

Jared seemed to relax in Jensen’s house. “Why did you stay here?”

“I like the house. Save Chad the trouble of bugging somewhere new.” Jensen shrugged. He had a lot of good memories of the place. “It was near to the college too. And it’s near to work, now.”

Jared finally took off his jacket and tie, popping another couple of buttons. If Jensen squinted just right, he could see the curve of Jared’s pectoral muscle through the opening. He felt like a teenager trying to glimpse a girl’s bra and shook his head. He headed for the bedroom, tossing an invite to Jared to raid his fridge over his shoulder. Jeans and t-shirt were much more comfortable (Jensen had discarded his sweats and button down shirt as too scruffy and too formal. He tried not to think about how long he wavered between two t-shirts before picking the one that had been Jared’s favourite colour on him) and he felt better seeing Jared idly flicking through channels, a can of soda in his hand. Before they were lovers, they’d been friends. And Jared had spent lots of Saturday afternoons slumped in front of the TV doing the exact same thing he was doing now.

Jared looked up as Jensen came into the room. “Hope you didn’t mind?” Jared’s eyes swept across the t-shirt and widened. He turned back to the TV.

“Not at all.” Jensen wondered to himself why that was. He’d gone from determined to never see Jared again to having him on his couch quite happily. Jared leaned forward, switching off the TV and putting the soda carefully on the coffee table. Then he stood up and came towards Jensen. Jensen backed up until he was trapped against the wall. “Jared?”

Jared was licking his lips nervously. He leaned into Jensen, taking deep, heavy breaths. They weren’t quite touching but Jensen could feel the heat radiating from his body. “I thought I could see you and get on with the job. Like we said when we... last spoke.” When they’d had a dreadful argument about being stupid enough to get caught by Morgan. “But, Jesus, Jen...” Jared took another deep breath. Jensen’s eyes were caught on the way Jared’s tongue was moistening his lips. He knew that he could just lean up and into that familiar yet new body and enjoy everything he’d been missing, everything that he kept locked in his memory and that only came out to play in the dark of the night.

“I’m not going to work for Morgan again, Jared. There’s nothing...” Jensen was nervous now. He swallowed convulsively and saw Jared following the movement.

“Doesn’t matter,” Jared said. Jensen cursed the wall at his back when Jared brought his arms up on either side of Jensen’s body. He started to lean in.

Jensen was so close he could feel Jared’s phone vibrate in his pocket. Jared swore and fished the phone out of his pocket. Jensen squinted at the name – Chad. Jared flipped it open and brought it to his ear with one hand, leaving the other one leaning on the wall beside Jensen’s hip. Jensen was so close he could hear both sides of the conversation clearly. He could also feel the heat from Jared’s hand.

“Jared, get your ass back here. There’s been an incident.” Chad’s voice was serious.

“An incident?” Jared’s hand was rubbing in soft circles on the wall, creeping closer to Jensen’s hip.

“A Rosenbaum special. You should... you should ask Jensen to come along too.” Jared and Jensen’s eyes met, Jared quizzical and Jensen mutinous. “It looks like a message. To him.”

“How...?” Jared’s gaze became uncomfortable.

“How did I know you were at Jensen’s? He wasn’t kidding about the bugs. And the message will just have to wait for the pair of you to get here.” Chad was already gone as Jared closed the phone slowly.

Jensen thought for a long moment. “There is no way that Mike and Tom would know that I’d left the agency. Although it shouldn’t have been too hard for them to find out.”

Jared shrugged and grabbed his suit jacket, shoving the tie into his pocket while doing up a few of the buttons. Jensen merely slid his feet into sneakers. There was no way he was delaying them any longer. If the escapees were already sending messages, they had something big in mind.

Jensen hoped that it wasn’t just revenge.

 

The new guy was a little odd, Jensen thought, as he watched him stretch up out of his chair in a position that looked decidedly uncomfortable. He’d been introduced as Misha Collins. Jensen took in the bright blue eyes, the firm, warm handshake and the tousled black hair. The last he thought might be a result of a stressful night, but Misha didn’t run his fingers through it like anyone else. It was obviously his natural style.

The guy was talking now. “Why do these guys have such a hard-on for Jensen? Sorry, man.” The apology was delivered over his shoulder with a smile that could only be described as flirtatious. Jensen shook his head. He had enough to deal with Jared being all over-friendly and oh so nearly kissing him without any interest from yet another agent. Jensen wondered if he could get away with hitting himself in the face with the table in front of him.

They were waiting for Chad and Morgan. Jared saved Jensen the pain of answering. “Jensen, Tom and Mike were all part of the same Delta Force unit.” Misha looked impressed. “Jensen was recruited by Section Nine. The others were recruited by... a more adversarial organisation. They left to set up their own take-on-the-world group after a few years. I always got the idea that they wanted Jensen to join them.”

“They just don’t like the idea that there’s someone out there who knows so much about them,” Jensen interrupted. He didn’t mention the conversation that Mike had directed at him during one of their many encounters. Mike had made some very obvious comments about Jared being welcome too.

Luckily, that was when Director Morgan came in, followed by Chad carrying a messy pile of papers. Morgan looked at him with the kind of patience that comes from recognising the futility of being impatient. Chad finally sorted himself out. “There’s been an attack.”

“Where?” Jared was first to ask.

“Dallas Cowboys. One of Mike’s pharmaceutical specials as far as we can make out.” Chad kept the information short as he scrabbled under the desk to attach some leads. A projection rose out of the centre of the table. Jensen saw the members of the team he supported crawling around, giggling like idiots.

He was confused. “Other than the fact I’m from Dallas...?”

Morgan took over. “When the lab boys analysed the molecular structure, it spelled out your initials. When they all started dry-humping each other, we realised exactly who we were dealing with. Surveillance footage confirmed it.” That was exactly the kind of stunt Mike would find funny. Tom wouldn’t. It was the kind of stunt beneath his notice. He liked people to be hurt. Permanently.

Jared rubbed Jensen’s shoulder, in a way that was probably meant to comfort him but seemed determined to send spikes of arousal directly to his groin. Oh great, not only were there two evil masterminds out to destroy his life, but his ex-boyfriend was determined to be as touchy-feely as possible. Jensen couldn’t even get the words to arrange themselves in his brain for a long moment. Then he got them out. “Listen, I know they’re targeting me for some reason. But I don’t care. I’m out.”

And if I stay out and Jared is back in town... Jensen cut off the treacherous part of his brain that seemed to have taken on the planning capabilities of a sixteen year old. He just hadn’t dated in a while. “I’m out and I’m sure you all can deal with it. I’m calling myself a cab.” Jensen shook off an offer from Misha and from Jared to give him a lift home.

It was time to get back to his normal life.

 

Part Two

A week went past, and then two. Jensen reckoned he was safe and slid back into the normal routine of his life. He’d always suspected the bugs in his apartment, and might have carried on one sided conversations the night Chris brought home that particularly nice bottle of whiskey he’d been given as a bonus on a gig. But it was back to school on weekdays as usual.

The phone in his classroom was ringing. Jensen got up off his knees and bit back a groan as they cracked. He had been helping the group of children prepare their poster and listening to their ideas had meant coming down to their level. He’d not noticed how long he’d been kneeling on the hard linoleum floor but it was enough to make his knees freeze. He hobbled over to the phone.

“Mr Ackles’ room.”

It was Jared. “Jensen, listen. Chad just decoded a message. There’s a bomb in the school.”

Jensen started looking around as if he might be able to spot it. “Are you sure?”

“You need to get everyone out of there. Now.” Jared’s tone of voice showed he wasn’t joking. “Just... We’re on our way but there’s a real chance we’ll be too late.”

“On it.” Jensen slung the phone back into its cradle. He grabbed his jacket, swung his arms into it and grabbed his briefcase. He had some alternative IDs in there that would make the principal accept what he was about to do. His class were all concentrating on their projects, not looking his way. Jensen pulled the Bluetooth headset from his inner jacket pocket and called Jared back. “How much detail do you have?”

“Not much. Chad just put it together. Coded messages and some keyword conversations that were intercepted by the NSA.” Jensen was out in the hallway now. He moved to the nearest fire alarm and smashed it. The wail of the siren was unpleasantly loud and shrill in his ears. He ran back into his class.

“Everybody stay calm. Josh – shut the windows. I want you all to put on your sweaters as it’s a bit cold outside today.” The class were obeying his instructions. He led them to the doorway. “Remember where we go in the parking lot? Okay. Sarah, you go first.” His class obediently followed the little blonde girl and Jensen sighed in relief to see the other classrooms emptying out into the hall. He shut the door behind him and followed the rear of his class.

The principal looked grumpy standing in the middle of the parking lot. “Jared?” An affirmative grunt. “I’m just going to check we have everyone out of the building.” Jensen laid the briefcase on the ground and opened it. He pushed against a corner of the lining, revealing a hidden section. It contained his ID and a gun. He hoped he wouldn’t need that. He wasn’t entirely sure if Morgan was even aware he still had the gun. He reckoned he probably did.

Jensen strode towards the principal, who frowned when he saw him. “Do you know who hit the alarm, Mr Ackles?”

“I did,” he answered calmly. “Is everyone out of the building?” He could hear Jared on the other end of the phone giving instructions about which bits of the building to search first.

The principal spluttered. “How dare you...”

Jensen held up his hand. “Is everyone out?”

The principal looked liked he might explode but he nodded. Jensen heaved a sigh of relief. Maybe he could get through this without revealing too much. This calm was destroyed when his colleague trotted up.

“I’m missing two. They went to the library.” Mrs Mercer was rubbing her hands anxiously. Jensen swore under his breath.

“Jared? Did you hear that? I’m going back in to get them.” Jensen ignored the swearing on the other end of his headset. “Move everyone back from the building as far as you can.”

“What’s going on, Mr Ackles? Why are you giving orders? Who are you talking to?” The principal was tugging at his jacket sleeve. Jensen dug in his pocket for the ID. He handed it over silently and headed towards the main entrance. Behind him, he heard the principal ordering everyone to head towards the far end of the sports pitch. He knew a CIA ID would have the appropriate effect. It might not be completely accurate but it was quick and recognisable.

The building was eerily quiet as he trotted along the corridor, searching in windows and listening for any of the remaining children. He sighed in relief when he saw them standing uncertainly outside their classroom.

“We weren’t sure...” They began. Jensen quickly pointed at the nearest fire exit and started shepherding them towards it.

“Don’t worry. You know now just to get out...” he began. Whatever else he was going to say was drowned out by a loud bang behind them. There was the rumble of falling masonry and a wave of heat that meant fires were starting. Jensen started running, catching the children under his arms as he threw them all towards the fire exit. His heart pounded as he felt the heat of the explosion against his back. The doors were only feet away and he rolled through them, cradling the children under his body to protect them. He felt hot air rush over his air and saw dust falling all around them. He chanced a glance up, not seeing any flames in the immediate vicinity.

Jensen felt the children coughing as the dust invaded their lungs. He wasn’t much better off, coughing and spluttering. Even so he wasn’t so distracted to be able to ignore it when the awning above their heads gave an ominous groan. Jensen scrambled to his feet, dragging the children upright. He started running again, half-dragging, half-carrying the children. He was just in time. The roof collapsed slowly behind them. Jensen reached the group of pupils now screaming and shouting with fright. He handed the children over to the nearest teacher and fell to his knees, breathing deeply. He heard Jared’s voice shouting over the earpiece then.

“Jensen? Are you there? Jensen?” His hearing had been affected by the explosion but he thought he could hear a note of panic and fear in Jared’s voice. Sirens began to wail in the distance.

“I’m okay, Jay,” Jensen coughed. The dust was clogging up his mouth. “We all got out.”

 

Jensen really wasn’t looking forward to the next conversation he had to have. The explosion at the school was being blamed on a leaky gas mains but Jensen knew he couldn’t write off the rest of his life in the same way. It was bad enough that he’d used one of his IDs to convince Principal Gray that he’d been serious and that Morgan was now aware of the fact. Jensen could get into all sorts of trouble and he knew that Morgan wouldn’t let it rest easily.

On the other hand, he was about to ask to do exactly what Morgan wanted him to do. Maybe that would cut the yelling and the shouting to an acceptable level.

Jensen rapped his knuckles at the door to Morgan’s office, took a deep breath and pushed the door open at Morgan’s shout. He was sitting behind his desk, which was a good thing in Jensen’s book. Morgan pacing was a sign of imminent disaster. However, the distinctly pissed off expression, marked by the drawing together of Morgan’s spectacular eyebrows, hinted that not all was well.

“CIA ID? Really?” Morgan flipped the document folder back to Jensen. “No time for more creative lying then.”

“The kids were worth it.” Jensen held firm. Morgan hadn’t asked him to sit down. Another ambiguous sign.

“School’s out,” Morgan said, leaning back and rubbing his hand across the heavy five o’clock shadow on his chin. “What are you going to do with your time?” The direct look Jensen was receiving gave him no doubt about what Morgan wanted him to say next.

“I think I need to catch Tom and Mike. Again. With Jared.” Jensen stood motionless, back straight, barely daring to breath.

Morgan watched him for a long, long moment before nodding. “If you’re back, you’re back. No taking off when you feel like it.”

“Understood.” Jensen nodded sharply and started to turn to leave. That was quicker than he’d hoped for.

“And Jensen?” Damn. Too swift to hope for everything to be okay. He turned back to face Morgan’s grim visage. Only it wasn’t grim. More sympathetic. “The rules on fraternisation are still in place. They’re there for a very important reason.” Jensen jerked his head once in acknowledgement before letting the door slam shut behind him.

Chad was leaning against a desk near the door. “You’re not dead. And you don’t look happy. Welcome back?”

“Yeah, I’m back,” Jensen replied. And it’s probably a stupid idea, he thought to himself. Chad seemed to be of that mindset too, as he patted his shoulder sympathetically.

 

Jensen had arrived early and stood outside taking long, slow breaths to centre and calm himself. There was no point in trying to go through the recertification for field work if he felt nervous and shaky. He’d have no chance of passing any of the psychological tests if he felt at all unbalanced. Luckily, he had all the physical exams first. Or maybe not. Kosterman was quite demanding when it came to acceptable standards and, despite the fact he looked like your common-garden thug, he was quick and smart along with his impressive strength. Jensen managed to get a few licks in on the hand to hand before being completely wiped out. But the strength and stamina tests went fine.

The shooting almost went disastrously because Jared chose that moment to show up. He and Jensen hadn’t talked about anything other than work since they’d been called in so precipitously. Jensen also tried hard not to think about any more kissing. Or other things. Sometimes, looking at Jared, he could remember how his skin felt under his tongue or sound he made when nearing orgasm. The skill of compartmentalisation was one he still rocked, though. On the other hand, Jared suddenly pressed up against him, breath hot against the skin of his neck as he delivered some advice about the target was nearly enough to drive him to push Jared against the side of the carrel and kiss him senseless.

He could feel the heat of his eyes as Jensen squeezed off a perfect round. Standard triple shot pattern, an old favourite, came automatically. Jensen hadn’t been entirely sedentary back in civilian life, although he’d resisted joining the college shooting team. That kind of thing led to uncomfortable questions and evasions and Jensen already had enough attention as a more mature student. In some ways, Jared’s presence made him concentrate even harder on the targets as he switched weapons and shot sideways. The double handed stance made him straighten his back and pull in his core muscles to stabilise himself. Jensen knew what that would look like to Jared, muscles rippling under the tight t-shirt. He grinned internally but kept his face still and sombre.

He aced the physical tests, despite Kosterman’s insistence he returned for regular hand-to-hand training. Jensen had been expecting that. He hadn’t trusted himself to keep up any martial art.

The psychological tests were the same old questions and he swept through them, even managing to keep his stress levels low during the more provocative questions designed to test his ability to lie and evade. He felt smug. The examiner, a blonde woman he’d not known before, shuffled the papers in her hands. “There’s just a few more questions.”

This was new.

“Would you be prepared to have sex with someone if the mission demanded?” The woman’s serene, neutral expression didn’t shift.

Jensen had to take a moment to think about this. He thought that flexible morality and willingness to do what it takes had already been implied by many of his previous answers. But this could be checking that. “If the mission demands. Sure.”

“Would you be prepared to have sex with another agent if the mission demanded?” Her blue eyes were steady on him.

Jensen wondered if the file in front of her contained the information that he’d had quite a lot of sex with a fellow agent without the mission demanding it. “I’d hope not to get into the situation, but I guess.”

“You guess?” Jensen wondered what she wanted from him. This definitely was not part of any psych evaluation he’d ever gone through before. Then again, he had been away for a while.

“I’m a professional and I’d do whatever it takes. That’s what compartmentalisation is all about. It might be awkward afterwards,” Jensen tried to joke. He ensured he kept his hands firmly at his side, not bringing one up to rub at the back of his neck. He knew that would reveal his disquiet to her.

“And your sexual orientation wouldn’t cause any problems?” It made a little more sense to Jensen then.

He shrugged. “You’re defining sex by penetration? I don’t want to go into details, but there’s more to life than that.” He was tempted to waggle his eyebrows at her and offer to demonstrate. He was pretty sure he still knew his way around a female body as well as a male one. Not that he’d seen much of either since... Since Jared left. There was that thought again. “And again. I think I’d try to avoid the situation if at all possible. I respect my co-workers too much.”

He wished he could take that last bit back, at the sharp glance she threw him. But finally she appeared to be satisfied. She stood, gathering her papers and held out a hand for Jensen to shake. “Mr Morgan will be contacting you shortly,” she said as she left. Jensen took a long moment to lean back in the chair and sigh.

A rap of knuckles at the door brought him out of a pleasant daze. He hadn’t been thinking about anything really. It was a pleasure to rest his brain after all the concentration and stress. He felt he’d done well enough to return to the agency. Not that Morgan seemed to be doing more than going through the motions anyway. He wanted Jensen back.

Jensen was surprised to see Chad standing there when he opened the door. “Mr Morgan wanted me to set you up with system access.”

Jensen nodded and followed Chad across to his workstation. Although it technically wasn’t an office like Morgan’s, the shelving system pile high with flashing boxes and cables and monitors enclosed Chad’s workplace effectively. Jared had joked once that it was to keep the smell in, but Jensen had never really got that. It also effectively blocked the working buzz from the rest of the enormous cavern, making the space seem intimate and private.

Chad swung into an ergonomic chair and pulled a keyboard towards him. His fingers danced over it without him looking as he frowned in concentration at the screen in front of him. He pushed the keyboard at Jensen. “You need to choose a password.”

Jensen looked at the keys for a moment before typing. “I’ll tell you now that Jared’s birthday and surname are not a particularly secure combination.”

Jensen jerked back in surprise. Chad hadn’t been watching him yet he’d accurately predicted what Jensen had chosen. Jensen wasn’t sure if he should ask Chad to change it here and now. Chad did his uncanny mind reading thing again.

“You can change it later when you log on to your own machine.” Chad continued typing with his back to Jensen. Jensen realised that this was his cue to beat a hasty exit.

 

There was something poetic in the fact that the first lead that came up led to Mexico. Tijuana was probably down there on Jensen’s most hated places. He detested the whole desperate to have a good time vibe that came from the place, the ridiculous tourist traps and all the tequila on offer. Yeah, he really hated the tequila. He’d need to remember to pick Chris up a few bottles while he was there. The only thing that could be said about Tijuana was that the cover could be simple. There was no need for elaborate legends. They could all just be guys on a weekend bender. It wasn’t anything different from what he’d done in his college days. Despite the fact that during his college days he was pretty much still on a mission if he was ever down here.

The over-riding reason why Mexico sucked was that it was the place that he and Jared had first gone all the way. Jensen felt like a teenager even putting it that way. He couldn’t say it was the first time they’d been intimate – still sounding like a euphemistic explanation – as there had been blow jobs and kissing and stroking. But it was the first time he’d had Jared’s... Yeah, maybe he didn’t need his brain to fill in all the details in hot, heavy, Technicolor detail. The drive down was hot, sweet torture, Jared’s warmth a constant presence beside him as they drove, despite the air conditioning. Their contact had agreed to meet them in a bar deep in the tourist district, and they spent the time scouting the location, examining routes in and out and keeping their eyes peeled for trouble.

Jared started to act drunk to avoid attracting any attention, beer bottle in hand and silly sombrero perched on his head, making him seem even more enormous. He talked Jensen into one of the silly stick on moustaches and he sat, feeling like an idiot behind his enormous aviator sunglasses. Jared leaned too close, touching a little too much, as he explained that Jensen looked like some 80s detective from a low rent TV series. He was suggesting that Jensen get a blazer and roll up the sleeves when the contact came in.

Jared would recognise him from the picture Chad had produce but Jensen knew him. Jason was yet another refugee from basic training that Tom had taken a shine to. Jensen knew he’d gone into private security after cutting ties with Uncle Sam, but he hadn’t realised that this had led to a more permanent association with Tom and Mike. Jensen raised an arm, calling to the bartender for three tequila shots and three beers. Jason’s attention was caught and he quickly made his way to the table.

“Ackles. Padalecki, I presume.” He had nodded at Jensen, offered his hand to Jared and sat unobtrusively. Jared was doing his lounge across the seat thing that enabled him to watch as much of the room as possible. He shook Jason’s hand and returned to watching the door. Jensen waited until the waiter had brought over the drinks.

Jensen slammed back the shot, using the beer to wash the bitter taste from his mouth. It was the first drink he had consumed all day and he needed it. “How you doing, Jason?”

He felt Jason’s hand under the table, sliding into his pocket. A small, hard object now lay there. “Same old, same old. Private security really ain’t up to much in a global recession.”

“I heard that China was providing some interesting opportunities,” Jared slid in, eyes clear and sharp.

Jason shook his head. “I’m out. I’m heading for an island where I can settle down and make lots of babies with willing local girls. I’m not too fussy where.” Jason slammed the shot and took the second beer. “See you never.”

Jensen felt around in his pocket. It was some kind of dinky flash drive. He palmed it over to Jared, who covered it by digging out his phone. “Shitty reception in here, dude.” Jared pulled the back of his phone and slid the tiny disk into a memory card slot. Then he dragged out the battery and shook it elaborately before replacing it. “That normally helps.”

“I don’t know why you brought that with you,” Jensen retorted. Jared hadn’t gone near the other shot of tequila. Jensen snagged it and slugged it back in one. He followed it up with another swallow of beer. “Snoozer, loser.”

Jared shrugged, pressing a few buttons. A subtle tension went out of his shoulders. “Not my problem. You’re paying for it anyway. Aww. Looks like Chad won’t be joining us. He’s got some extra work to take care of.”

Jensen nodded, understanding what Jared wasn’t saying. Chad had got all the information he needed and was busy splitting it up to parcel amongst the analysts. Jensen found to his amusement that he was hoping that it meant Misha would be tied up all weekend long. He still wasn’t sure he liked the new guy – he kept staring at him with his head tilted to one side like some kind of bird. Jensen took another swallow of his beer. Jared and he had orders to stay here for a couple of hours to make sure no one followed Jason – or if someone did, to apprehend them for questioning. They knew the usual suspects better than anyone else in the office, after all. Jensen took another slurp from the beer. He really shouldn’t be drinking on the job but it was hard not to. Not with Jared so close to him.

They strolled out of the bar after Jensen had finished off the untouched beer in front of Jared too. He was two shots and two beers down on an empty stomach and was starting to crave some tacos like burning. He tugged Jared towards a restaurant with tables spilling out onto the sidewalk under awnings. It looked cheap, not too clean and probably was infected with insects Jensen couldn’t even begin to imagine, but the food smelled tasty as hell. He’d automatically grabbed Jared’s hand to move them in the right direction, but dropped it as soon as he’d realised what he’d done. The memory of the brief touch, of slender callused fingers and a warm, smooth palm, continued to linger long after he’d let go.

On the other hand, the tacos were every bit as tasty as advertised, as long as Jensen didn’t look too closely at the floor. It was while he was finishing off his third – not that Jared was any different in the way he was wolfing his portion down – when that sense that Jensen had always attributed to too much training and time spent being paranoid tingled. Jared had called it his spider sense and then made some cracks about Mary Jane. Chad got those jokes but Jensen wasn’t so sure he did. He glanced up, eyes doing a quick sweep of the street in front of them.

The guy at the corner with the loud t-shirt and dark, black hair didn’t look any different from any of the other tourists thronging the early evening. There was something off in the way he held himself apart from them, avoiding getting his shoulders knocked, that sent a sense of recognition through Jensen. The guy radiated an air saying don’t fuck with me. It was only when he turned and Jensen saw his face in profile that he realised who he was looking at.

Fucking Rosenbaum. He always did look different with hair.

Jensen kicked Jared under the table and leaned in to tell him exactly what he had seen. Jared knew better than to draw attention to them, so he stayed close, not turning his head. Jensen continued to watch the figure, who was now checking his watch and tapping his foot. Waiting for someone, Jensen surmised. Mike seemed to get fed up of waiting and turned and spun around the corner. Jensen pulled out his wallet and flung a pile of notes on the table. Jared was already ten paces ahead of him, slipping through the crowd like oil. Jensen followed.

Around the corner lay one of those streets full of stalls and tiny stores whose wares spilled out onto the sidewalk. Brightly coloured pennants sullenly slumped in the evening heat. Jensen had to strain to see past Jared, still wearing his enormous sombrero, striding along, looking as if he had a hot date. Jensen was more subtle, letting Jared draw any attention and ensuring he looked at a few of the stalls as he went past, fingering the leather and looking askance at the bargaining peddlers. It was an old routine, one they fell into quickly and automatically.

He’d always worked best with Jared. He’d always wanted to be his best with Jared. There was a buzz under his skin, an extra urge to do better, see more, push further. And he knew Jared felt it too.

Sure enough, Mike spotted Jared, a flicker of recognition passing over his features before he smoothed them into blank neutrality. Jensen was ready for the swift dive around the next corner into an alley and was already moving up to overtake Jared and break into a swift jog. He rounded the corner, slipping his hand into his waistband to retrieve the gun holstered at the small of his back. The alleyway stank – rotting food sending clouds of flies into frenzies – but he focused on Mike’s rapidly disappearing back. He could hear Jared come up behind him and put on that extra bit of speed.

Of course, it was never that easy. They rounded the corner to see a white SUV with black tinted windows rounding the corner into the distance. Jensen pulled out his cell to alert Section Nine of the recent development. He was a little winded and bent to place his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Jared was in exactly the same position beside him. Jensen let his eyes meet Jared’s properly and answered his ragged grin with one of his own.

Jared straightened up, patting Jensen on the shoulder. A pat that used to become a caress down his spine that would end in a hand palming his ass. Jared lifted his hand before he got further than the middle of Jensen’s back. “Good to be back in the game.”

Jensen nodded and shook himself all over. Then he grimaced. “Shouldn’t have run on a full stomach though.”

Jared just laughed at his discomfort.

 

For some reason, Director Morgan decided that Jensen should continue working as a teacher and that Jared would matriculate next semester when the new year began. Jensen wondered what kind of conversation had been had with the principal after he caught a few wide-eyed, bordering on crazy looks. He shrugged them off and went about his job as well as he could. As the school building had been pretty much razed, the kids were being bussed to the nearest neighbouring schools. Jensen ended up working even closer to home, meeting some of the kids who lived in his street in the corridors. He ended up feeling more exhausted than ever, having to spend a fair few early mornings and late evenings retraining and working out and sitting in conferences. He felt vaguely guilty when he realised that the others were keeping similar hours, ploughing through the information Jason had given them, but they weren’t dealing with thirty kids every day.

At least exhausted meant he didn’t dream too much and the crazy schedule kept him from seeing Jared too much to fuel said dreams. Chris seemed to sense something was going on and mainly let him be. Jensen had muttered something about extra planning and meetings. Then Chris took off for a three week tour with his band and Jensen didn’t even have to lie anymore, just let the take out boxes build up as he inhaled them on the way to his bed.

Leads were few and far between. The details Jason had supplied seemed to promise a quick resolution but every other team came up short. Tom and Mike had disappeared from the face of the earth as far as anyone could tell. Misha and Chad spent a lot of time making jokes about moon bases and giant phallic satellites that Jensen ignored. He could feel the fine buzz of irritation under his skin that indicated he was getting antsy and frustrated. He just wanted something to happen. Patience was never one of his virtues.

Part Three

Jensen hated being tied to chairs. He hated the rope burn that he inevitably got because he struggled to get free because he hated being tied to chairs in the first place. On the other hand, rope was infinitely preferable to chains. Jared liked chains. He swore he could always have a go at picking the locks used to attach them to his body. Jensen didn’t like the coldness and bluntness. Even though rope was rough, it wasn’t cold which was bad.

Jensen realised as he expounded on this theory to Mike, a pleased grin first fixing and slowly sliding from his face, that there had been more than a sedative in the drink he’d swallowed eagerly, desperate to get a little alcohol between the turbulence in his stomach – or his heart – and Jared. Jared always needed a little help to take nowadays. For some reason. And it didn’t make Jensen an alcoholic. He never normally drank more than one or two. Unless he was with Chris.

Jensen tried to stop the flood of information from spilling over. Fucking truth serum. If there was one thing he hated more than being tied to a chair, it was truth serum.

The one solid lead they’d finally uncovered had resulted in Jensen having a wholly unexpected three and a half day working week before being shoved rather unceremoniously into a car. Jared had been driving something marginally less environmentally unfriendly that the usual gas guzzling SUVs that seemed to be standard issue when he’d shown up in the school parking lot. Jensen wasn’t sure this car got much better fuel economy, but sliding into the lean silver car onto custom leather seats, a sudden thought struck him.

“Tell me this isn’t an Aston Martin. Tell me that you haven’t become that delusional,” he’d groaned, ignoring the pointing and drooling from the male portion of his class (and some of the girls. And some of his colleagues).

Jared had left it a long minute before answering. “It’s not. Some German brand. But it’s hell of a pretty.” He’d proved exactly how well it cornered, leaving Jensen holding tight to the handle above the doorframe to stop himself from sliding out of his seat. He didn’t entirely trust his firmly fastened seatbelt. The private jet had been a little bit of a letdown after that. That ended up being their legend: Jared was a dot com millionaire businessman and Jensen was his personal assistant. He knew Jared was biting his tongue about the various personal services Jensen could assist him with.

The party in Zurich was quite something. They’d draped the room in thousands of little lights and dark fabric and it was something out of a fairy grotto. Jared had worn some designer shirt and suit and looked amazing, especially when he’d bent over to fix his shoelace and all Jensen could see was the outline of his ass. He’d had to hold his briefcase over his crotch for a few moments and retake control over his body when Jared turned back to smile at him. Jared was going to be the distraction – he’d told Jensen he was going to tango with the hostess – and Jensen was the one who had to sneak down to the server room in the basement and plant one of Chad’s special devices.

Parts one and two went well. Jared had most of the room surrounding him as he’d spun the previously icy cool woman into his arms and dipped her. She flushed and giggled. Jensen had grabbed a drink from a lurking waiter to hide how much he was admiring the neat way Jared’s muscular thighs slid between her legs. The drink had tasted funny but Jensen had left the room without anyone being wise to it and cued up Chad on the comms. He’d been guided through the maze of the building, only having to duck back around a couple of corners as security patrols went past. By the time anyone checked the surveillance footage, he and Jared would be back on the plane.

Jensen unlocked the door by disconnecting the keypad and rewiring the lock. It had taken him a little longer than he’d planned for and the next patrol was due down the corridor any moment. He replaced the keypad, hoping it would fool a casual inspection and slid the door shut behind him. Luckily, the room had the massive banks of computers in the middle of the floor and Jensen ducked behind them to hide himself from anyone coming in. He found the port Chad was telling him to look for and pushed the tiny device into place. He took slow, shallow breaths, simultaneously listening to Chad for confirmation that it had worked and for someone opening the door.

He was on his feet the minute Chad confirmed receipt. Jensen had to get back to the party, get back to Jared and get out now. He hadn’t counted on running into a security patrol three floors up.

“I was looking for the bathroom,” he explained, in his best clueless American. He tensed when he heard someone come up behind him.

“I don’t think so, Jenny boy,” came a familiar voice. Shit. It was Mike. A wash of something swept over him – the drink. “Yup, you should be feeling just a little sleepy right now. Why don’t I help you with that.” He felt Mike’s fist crash into the side of his face before he collapsed.

So being tied to a chair sucked, especially when one of your former friends was trying to find out exactly how much you knew. Any question Mike asked, however, Jensen seemed to bring his brain into thinking how it related to Jared and he spent a humiliatingly long time trying to explain to Mike exactly how thick Jared’s cock was and the way his come tasted. Mike was never one for patience. He turned around to find some more conventional questioning devices and Jensen took his chance. He stood up, using the chair fastened to his back to knock Mike to the floor before jumping on his chest to restrain him. Jensen squeezed his thighs tightly around Mike’s neck until his eyes rolled back in his head and he conked out.

Jensen scrabbled back to his feet, bent over awkwardly from the restraints and tried to see if there was anything he could grab to cut the ropes. Something was happening outside. The muffled explosion and the sharp retort of bullets were the first clue that help is on its way. The door slammed open and he adjusted his balance to deal with whatever was coming through.

There was no need. Jared - tall, professional, capable Jared - strode through the door, pistol held firmly in his hands. Jensen slumped in relief, letting the residual adrenaline slip from his system. Jared was here, everything would be fine.

Jared shouted out into the corridor and two marines pounded in, picking up the slightly stirring Mike. Then Jared was at his side, holding him up. "You okay?"

"Drug. Truth..." Jensen tried to not let his tongue have free reign. "Not hurt."

Jared's arm tightened around his waist as Jensen found himself try to fall to the floor. His legs felt wobbly and unstable. There was a strong relaxant present in the drug, he reckoned. Or it could be just a residual effect from the drink earlier. Jensen was more than happy to let Jared take his weight. He also gave into the temptation to lean against him. That was a mistake. He could smell Jared's skin through the t-shirt he was wearing, feel the shift of his muscles against his arm. He was still screwed as he felt the words start to burble up from his chest. He could just tell Jared exactly what he’d like to do with him. Jensen bit down firmly on his bottom lip while Jared pulled a knife from under his shirt and made quick work of the ropes.

"I'd really rather you didn't listen to the tapes," Jensen muttered, feeling a flush of embarrassment spread over his cheeks.

Jared starting half leading, half dragging him out of the room. "Sure thing, Jen." Even the use of the old nickname had words surging to the tip of Jensen's tongue. He managed to hold on until they were out of the complex and back in the helicopter. The place was crawling with Special Forces in face masks and body armour. Jensen let carry him but refused to do more than let the medic check him over for more serious injuries. Jensen caught Jared observing them while talking into a radio.

Strapped into a seat in the helicopter, Jensen let his head tilt until it was resting against Jared's shoulder. The compulsion to speak was still there. Jensen switched off his microphone and let his thoughts spill urgently from his tongue. He blushed as he felt himself describe in terms that would not be out of place in the reader's letters of a porn magazine exactly what he'd like to do to Jared and have Jared do to him in return.

Jared must have noticed the stream of words contained in his hot breath. He tugged at Jensen's headphones and put his lips close to Jensen's ear. "Your microphone is off."

Jensen grinned up and him and nodded. He slid the ear protector back into place and switched the mic back on. "Truth serum. Makes me speak." Jensen tried not to let the words he'd been letting roll off his tongue come into his mind. "I didn't want to subject y'all to my meanderings."

Jared's eyes widened and he shifted in his seat. "You're going all Texas on me, Ackles. Making me homesick."

Jensen seized on this new topic. "In all the times we visited San Antonio, you never took me to see the Alamo. How can I be a true Texan without that? I was sick the day my school took a trip there." Jensen shrugged. "See? Can't shut up." He flicked off the microphone again. Jared watched his mouth closely and Jensen really hoped he'd never learned to lip read as he recited a very explicit account of why Jared's parents thought they had visited the Alamo that time they were at work when Jared and Jensen had been visiting. They'd spent the time fucking in Jared's childhood bed instead. Maybe the Alamo hadn't been the best thing to think about.

Luckily the flight had taken long enough for the sedative to overtake the compulsion part of the drug. Jensen had barely stirred when the helicopter had landed and he didn't object when Jared unbuckled him and lifted him out onto a gurney. As it was wheeled across the landing field, Jensen found there was one last bit of truth left in him. "Don't leave me, Jared."

He wasn't quite sure if he really heard Jared speak back or if it was just wishful thinking. "I'll not leave you. Never again."

 

Jared was at his bedside when Jensen returned to consciousness. There was an almighty pounding in his head as if the entire massed drums of the Marine Corps were marching on through. He groaned.

Jared was at his side in a moment. "You need to drink and take some painkillers. Doc's orders." He handed Jensen a couple of small white pills and a glass of cool water. Jensen swallowed it down gratefully. His stomach rebelled but calmed after a moment of deep breathing. Jared refilled the glass from a jug on the nightstand. Jensen sipped rather than gulped that down.

He wasn't in a hospital bed, for which he was also thanking his lucky stars. He wasn't fond of hospitals at the best of times. The room he was in would best be described as a featureless hotel room. There were no pictures on the wall and the furniture was plain white painted wood against magnolia walls and dark cream carpet. Jared, in his dark jeans, boots, plain black t-shirt and dark tousled hair, stood out a mile.

“So, do you feel the need to tell the truth anymore?” Jared asked, settling back into his chair.

Jensen groaned, this time in embarrassment rather than pain. “I’m good. I just hope no one ever listens to those tapes.”

Jared coughed, in an uncomfortable way.

“Please tell me you didn’t,” Jensen begged.

Jared scratched the back of his neck. “I didn’t. You asked me not to. Chad might have.” He stopped at Jensen’s moan. Jensen shifted the pillow beside him over his face. “He didn’t say much. Just that he never knew my cock was such a successful interrogation resistance tool. Then he made dirty jokes about tools.” Jared looked halfway between exasperation and amusement.

Jensen kept the pillow in place. He wasn’t happy to have it taken out of his hands and placed beside him. He knew his face would be flushing crimson. Jared looked down at him for a long moment, before leaning in to place his lips dryly and chastely to Jensen’s cheek. “I’m just glad you’re in one piece. I don’t know what I’d do if...”

Then Jared stood up quickly as Doctor Gamble came into the room. “I’ll just be going.” He headed out before Jensen could say anything.

 

Rosenbaum had always succeeded because of his unpredictability. He might be a genius but he was also bordering on insane. Tom succeeded because he was well-prepared, well-resourced and meticulous in his planning. They might have caught Mike but there was no clues as to Tom’s whereabouts. But Jensen knew what would happen next.

“Listen to me. We should be back in Switzerland, not heading home. Tom will attempt to rescue Mike. We could get him too.” Jensen was nearly yelling into the conference screen on the private plane. We could get them both and I could go back to my normal life was the main thread of his thoughts.

“The Swiss know how to guard someone. The extradition process has begun-“ Morgan didn’t need to add that there would be problems with that due to complicated international treaties and famed Swiss neutrality – “and we’re sending over some of our more experienced interrogators to find out...”

“It’ll be too late.” Jensen slammed his fist down on the table in front of him. “They’ll be long gone.”

Morgan looked like he was about to reprimand Jensen when he looked off screen. “Give me a minute,” he said in a voice that brooked no disagreement and the screen blanked. Jared tried to put a consoling hand on Jensen’s shoulder.

“Don’t touch me. Not in front of Morgan. Just... don’t.” Jensen flung the hand off his shoulder and stood up to pace in the tiny space behind their chairs. The silence stretched uncomfortably. Jensen really wanted a drink.

Morgan flicked the screen on again. Jensen returned to his seat. “You were right. He’s gone. Four guards injured, three dead.” His face was grim. “I have to go sort out this clusterfuck. You pair just need to get back here as soon as possible.” This time the screen showed that the call had been ended.

Jensen leaned back in his seat. He ran his hands through his hair and tugged at the slightly too long strands. He’d need to get his hair cut soon. Jared stood up and looked down at him. Jensen refused to meet his eyes. Then Jared opened the door and stepped out into the main body of the plane. Jensen knew he should try and explain but he still had the lingering fringes of his headache making themselves known. Finally, he pushed himself up out of the seat. He might as well use this time productively. He had reports to fill out.

Jared was sitting in one of the big armchair like seats. Jensen picked the one furthest away and placed the file on the table in front of him. He fished a pen out of his pocket and started writing. After another few minutes, he could feel Jared watching him again.

“What?” Jensen snapped, irritably. He’d been unable to think how to spell Rosenbaum for the last few minutes.

“In the past, we would have just shrugged off the bad luck. I might have blown you or you would have rode me. Or we would just have made out and fallen asleep in one of these big ass chairs.” Jensen knew Jared was right. “Even though I know you don’t want to go back to that, I can’t take this awkward silence.” There was a hint of that stone-cold killer who’d broken down the door in the compound.

“How can you think I don’t want that?” Jensen heard the words slip out before he had a chance to censor them.

Jared flushed but got to his feet and came to sit in the seat opposite Jensen. “You won’t let me touch you and then you don’t look at me.” He looked miserable.

Jensen thought for a long moment, keeping his mouth firmly buttoned. “Why did you leave, Jared?” he asked, finally, honestly.

“Morgan told me that either I went or your career was over. I didn’t want you to lose that. So I went.” Jared stretched his arms above his head, making his t-shirt rise and reveal a glimpse of toned, tanned stomach muscles.

“You never asked what I wanted.” Jensen tore his eyes away and looked at Jared’s face. “Morgan just told me you’d asked to be transferred and that was that. I never even heard it from you.”

“I thought it was better if I didn’t call. Clean break.” Jared still looked miserable. “Then I was deep undercover. It seemed a better place to be – nothing to connect with my old life.”

“Morgan told me the rules are the same,” Jensen continued, putting Jared’s words to the back of his mind. “He warned me not to get involved. And it’s hard. Because I do want it... Us. I want everything.” Jensen let a tentative smile cross his face.

“Tell me about it. I remember the Alamo too.” Jared returned the smile, hesitant and soft.

Jensen sobered. “But until Tom and Mike are safely behind bars permanently and I’m back to being a teacher and you’re back to being a student, I just don’t see how...” Jensen trailed off, leaving Jared to get the picture.

“You’d leave the agency for me?” Jared sounded surprised. Jensen nodded, gravely. He met Jared’s eyes for a long moment.

“I’ve had a lot of time to think over the past few years. I like my life. I like not being shot at or punched or drugged. I like not being jet lagged all the time because I’ve spent the last week circumnavigating the globe. I’ve done my bit, helped my country.” Jensen paused to take a deep breath. “I’m sick of being at the beck and call of an agency that wants me to throw my life away but won’t let me be in love with the only person... The only person...” Jensen couldn’t continue.

Jared was in the aisle on his knees beside Jensen’s chair in an instant. He didn’t say anything, just placed his hands on top of Jensen’s thighs and brushed them back and forth. His eyes were clear and bright, wavering between green and gold and hazel. Then he stood up and the moment was over.

“So I guess we have to catch the terrible twosome as soon as we can.” Jared sat back in his original seat and dragged his own paperwork towards him. “If I’m not getting laid until they are back where they belong.” Jensen tried not to read too much into that.

 

Part Four

They were all summoned to the conference room the morning after term ended. Jensen knew that hoping for a few days’ respite was too much. But if he wasn’t in work, then he couldn’t see Jared and there was a certain pleasure Jensen took in seeing Jared. In his head he compared it to the sort of pleasure he got picking at a scab.

Misha was the one standing in front of the conference table, not Director Morgan. He didn’t really look comfortable there. He looked like he’d rather be undercover doing some nuclear arms dealing than delivering the briefing.

“My contact has a lead. They believe that Tom and Mike have a secret base here on US soil.” Misha paused and took a drink from the bottle of water in front of him. Then he pushed a button and a map of the western United States appeared on the holodisplay in the middle of the table. He pushed the button again and the map zoomed in on some kind of country club outside of San Francisco. “We’ve had this place under surveillance for a few weeks now but really need to get some of our people on the inside.”

He pressed the button again. A picture of the outside of the place came up on the screen. It read Camp Lobster: Couples Retreat. Misha coughed. “There’s evidence of utilities going in but not being used anywhere in the public areas. There looks to be some sub basement levels from the infra red satellite scanning we’ve done. And there are odd deliveries at all times of the night. But there is rock tight security and some serious shielding going on. None of the bugs we’ve sneaked in have worked.”

Jensen nodded, making notes on the pad of paper balanced on the edge of the table in front of him. Jared was watching the screen carefully from the opposite side of the table. He refused to meet Jensen’s eyes. “Who’s going in? Dani and you?” he asked Misha, calmly. As Jared spoke, Jensen watched him – liked he’d do to anyone speaking in a meeting – and was glad of the excuse.

Misha coughed again. “Not exactly. They do offer couples counselling, but it is only for a very select clientele. They don’t cater to heterosexual couples.” Misha shrugged. “It is San Francisco.”

Jensen let the notepad fall to the table. “So you and I are going to be pretending to...”

Misha cut him off with another one of those little coughs. Jensen was really tempted to offer to get him some linctus or something. “That wouldn’t work. The contact isn’t aware of my job and knows my wife.”

Jensen knew exactly where this was going when Morgan stepped in. “Jared will be assigned with you. I’m sure you can play a couple with problems.”

There were a lot of swear words in the English language. Jensen ran through them in his head before shifting onto ones he knew in Spanish. Then French.

Jared didn’t look any happier at the prospect. “Can’t we just do a covert infiltrate?” he asked, eyes unreadable. He was still refusing to look at Jensen.

“The security is too tight,” Chad broke in. “This is really the only way to get people in to find out if this really is a base for Tom and Mike.”

Jensen wondered if he would look completely childish if he was to thump his head down on the table in front of him. It was a fait accompli and there was no way he – or Jared – were getting out of this.

 

Still, the amount of pink Jared owned always amused him. Jensen had stuck to pretty much jeans and t-shirts, with a couple of dressy outfits. Jared seemed to have a wide variety of pink shirts in varying degrees of casual and smart. Jensen snorted as he watched Jared hang them up carefully.

“Do you think my shock at you actually wearing that shirt in public has led to our problems?” Jared was smoothing down the front of a shirt printed with huge pink flowers on a pink background.

Jared tried to pout and failed. He laughed instead. “This was actually a dare from Chad. But I think it looks non-threatening. So shirt.”

They’d done a bug sweep the minute they’d been shown to their room. The bellhop seemed rather reluctant to leave them to unpack their own luggage, but Jensen hadn’t given him any choice as he’d herded him out of the room. There was no way that they wanted anyone else near the secret compartments holding a variety of tools of their trade. Jared and he had kept up an innocuous conversation about which side of the bed to have as they’d set up the jamming equipment. They’d need to disable it soon, to avoid arousing too many suspicions.

Jensen picked up the schedule from the table. They had been given it when they first arrived. He pointed at the jamming equipment and started talking as Jared moved towards it. “I don’t know that I fancy yoga. We could play golf instead.”

Jared switched it off as he responded. “I don’t know. Misha does yoga?” He looked at Jensen, his eyes twinkling.

“I think so.” Jensen wondered why Jared was laughing.

“Have you seen how flexible he can be? Like a pretzel, man.” Jared twisted his hands in some awkward looking move.

Jensen gulped. “So yoga is a definite then?”

They discussed their other options before the phone in their room rang, summoning them to dinner.

 

The place seemed to be a combination country club, health spa and rehab facility. There were other couples there and Jensen made sure to take sneaky photographs with his, well, Chad had called it a lipstick camera, but it was really a chapstick. He figured that no one would look oddly at him using it here.

Dinner was pleasant. It surprised him. He wondered if they would be made to eat around a big table but instead they were led by their waiter to a table on the outdoors patio. The evening had just darkened and it was near enough summer to be warm without being unpleasant. There were a few other tables scattered around the space with planters filled with climbing roses between them creating a certain intimacy. Candles flickered in hurricane lamps and there was soft, unobtrusive music. It looked better than any date Jensen had ever been on.

Jared and he hadn't really dated. Not unless you counted deadly missions in foreign countries. The first time they'd kissed had been after a tremendous fight about a mission that had nearly gone wrong. They'd been doing something Jensen regarded as harmless flirting ever since Jared had been assigned to their office. They'd made overtly sexual jokes to make Chad blush. Then there'd been fingers lingering too long when passing over files. When Jared had been hurt, the third time in the field together, Jensen had to keep silent and talk firmly to his cock to stop from losing it all together. He always pinpointed that moment as the time he'd realised he had an enormous crush on Jared: the flickering firelight highlighting tanned, toned muscles; Jared's hitching breaths, a near boundary between pleasure and pain; the way his sweat drenched skin had felt under his fingertips. Jensen still felt a little light headed when he thought about it.

They'd kissed when Jared had taken five minutes too long to return to the rendezvous point and Jensen had to do some nifty evasive driving to avoid the hail of bullets following them. He'd stood toe to toe with Jared back at the safe house, berating him for nearly getting himself killed. The "I don't know what I'd do if you died" was out of his mouth before he really knew what he was doing. Jared had stopped yelling, breathing heavily. It was still a point of controversy between them as to who moved first but Jensen thinks they moved at the same time, lips crashing together. He had wrapped his hands in Jared's hair and Jared had run those huge hands of his up his back for the first time. And then it was moments grabbed on missions, on planes, in hotel rooms. They knew that security kept their houses under surveillance and did no more than hang out together when there. Jensen supposed those counted as dates. But he'd never taken Jared out to dinner, never bought him anything other than a stupid, tatty leather bracelet that one time in Portugal. Jared had bought him his ring when they'd been in Turkey. The ring had lain at the bottom of his sock drawer for a long time after their separation. Jensen had started wearing it again after a year. He shifted it from his right hand to his left hand depending on his mood.

He hadn't seen the bracelet anywhere near Jared.

The waiter brought wine and Jensen drank the dark red liquor gratefully. Jared filled his water glass and didn't touch his wine although he moaned with delight at the steak he'd ordered. Jensen picked at his salad and kept drinking. After dinner they had to go to a group session to meet the other couples. He might have leaned a little heavily on Jared as they re-entered the main building but he put it down to the long trip. He was definitely tired.

They settled themselves on the indicated sofa in the big room. There were four neutral cream sofas arranged in a semi-circle in front of a fireplace. A single armchair sat at the end of the arc and in it sat Doctor Glover, the man responsible for running the place. Jensen dragged out his chapstick and rubbed it over his lips again. At least Chad had made it mint and not cherry. Jared and he sat side by side, careful not to touch each other. The far sofa was occupied by a much less inhibited couple who lay sprawled in a tangle of arms and legs, impossible to see where one finished and the other started. They were introduced as Chace and Ed. The other two sofas filled up quickly - another male couple and a pair of older women. Jensen tried hard to remember the names but he knew Jared would back him up later when they were filling out their notes. He rubbed the chapstick over his lips once more, shifting uncomfortably at the attention the movement got from one of the other guys. Jared's fingertips ghosted over his leg to help him settle. Jensen wasn't quite sure that would have the desired effect.

Glover stood up and moved to stand in front of the fireplace. "It's nice to welcome you to Camp Lobster." He paused to look around the semi-circle, eyes flat and oddly emotionless. Jensen reckoned there was a good chance he was an operative. "I hope we can help you come to terms with the problems in your relationship that have brought you here." He then insisted that each of the people tell them something about themselves.

Chace went first. He was an actor. Ed was a bartender and part-time model. They both smirked pretty much constantly. One of the women was a florist and the other an art gallery owner. The other couple were a little different, one an alternate therapist and the other a househusband. Jared said he was a graduate student and that left Jensen to stutter out that he was a teacher. Glover didn't comment throughout the recitation and then smiled in his oily fashion when they were all finished.

"I hope you all find your accommodations to your satisfaction. Don't hesitate to let the staff know if you need to supplement the supplies in your rooms. See you all in the morning." He swept out of the room and Jensen let himself relax against the soft cushions. He let the others talk around him, aware Jared was making conversation, and then he found himself roused.

"C'mon, sleepyhead. Time for bed." Jared put one long, strong arm under his body and pulled him to his feet. Jensen grabbed at the arm to support himself and then jerked away before heading for the door, waving in response to the muttered goodbyes. He was aware of Jared's solid bulk following at his back. He wondered if Jared would insist on skulking about tonight, or if he would be glad to wait until tomorrow. By the yawn Jared let slip when they got back to the room, it sounded like he might be on board with Jensen’s plan.

The other reality of being here sunk in as he looked at the enormous bed. A super king from the literature he’d perused. It was by far the largest bed he’d ever slept in and then there was the Jared problem. Jared used to be a bit of a cuddler. Jensen would wake up in those fleapit hotels in countries with names most people were only familiar with from maps and he’d be surrounded by Jared.

“I could take the...” Jensen started.

“There’s no need to worry about the bed.” Jared spoke at the same time. Then he grinned. This was Jared, Jensen thought. And he realised there really was nothing to worry about.

“I’m so tired, I might sleep through that yoga class you’re looking forward to so much.” Jensen stretched his arms up and felt his spine crack. It felt good. He pulled off his shirt, toeing off his shoes without untying the laces. Jared was presumably doing the same behind him. Jensen headed for the bathroom in his pants, grabbing at the wash bag still lying on the bed. He left the door open as he brushed his teeth, and did not watch Jared carefully untie the shoelaces of his discarded shoes before putting them neatly in the closet.

 

Jared ate heartily while Jensen sighed over a grapefruit. He wasn’t feeling up to the bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, pancakes and syrup that Jared seemed content to shovel into his mouth. They were eating in some sort of greenhouse type room this morning. Jensen left half the fruit and attacked his black, black coffee with more vigour.

Jared seemed to be having some kind of internal conversation going by the way his eyebrows moved and his mouth tightened. Jensen hoped to hell he wasn’t thinking about this morning. When Jensen had woken up, he found Jared not just wrapped around him, but rutting his cock into Jensen’s ass crack. And Jensen let him for a long moment, wondering if sliding his own hand into the front of his boxers would be completely out of order. Then he realised where they were and ran into the bathroom, not caring if his sudden movement woke Jared.

Jared hadn’t said anything but he spent a long time in the shower.

The yoga was interesting. There was lots of emphasis on holding awkward positions and Jensen wasn’t sure if he was completely wrung out from the tension of this or from the way in which Jared looked twisting his body. He was graceful and strong and Jensen wanted nothing more than to put that body to exercise more to his liking. Jensen was sweating like a pig when he was finished. It was not like he’d done a five mile run but his muscles still twinged and complained as he made his way back to their room to shower again. Jared had signed them up for a massage and Jensen found he was looking forward to it too. Maybe this pampering thing was actually going to do him some good.

Every time they left the room, Jensen knew he and Jared were watching for anything suspicious. It wasn’t likely that someone would leave a huge sign saying “This way to the secret base” lying around, but you never knew. Jensen had sent the pictures to Chad that morning before breakfast but he still hadn’t heard anything back. So the main problem was how to play couple with problems and avoid anyone becoming suspicious. Problems wasn’t anything to worry about, but couple?

Jensen found his patience tested even further when he arrived at the room scheduled for their massage. Jared had left the room earlier to have a walk around. Jensen hoped this meant reconnoitre and that Jared wasn’t just avoiding him. He arrived a few minutes after their scheduled time to find Jared chatting and laughing in a rather too friendly manner with a blonde, tanned man.

“Hey Jensen,” Jared began. “This is Joe. He isn’t going to massage us. He’s going to teach us how to massage each other.” Jensen knew the smile he gave in response to Jared’s enthusiasm was rather wan.

Joe looked between them for a long moment. Jensen didn’t move from the doorway. “Who’s going first?”

Thus began an hour of exquisite torture. It was bad enough Jared stripping off his shirt and then the rest of his clothing when Joe suggested it. Jensen found his eyes caught on the globes of Jared’s ass as he slid under the towel. He’d then stumbled towards the bed and let Joe take his hands and show him how to rub all the tension out of Jared’s shoulders. That Jensen could handle. It was when Joe suggested he move lower that he started to shake.

Jared was either quite enjoying it or a better actor than Jensen because all he said when Jensen found his hands being guided over the muscles at the base of Jared’s spine was “Lower.” Jensen started counting through the different ways he could murder someone as he kneaded skin and flexed his hands.

Then Joe told him it was his turn. Joe headed behind a little screen to wash his hands as Jared stood up and pulled his shorts on. He didn’t bother with boxers or his shirt. Then he made flappy hands at Jensen. Jensen shook his head firmly. Then Jared carried out his most dastardly move. He held up his hands and begged Jensen, his eyes wide and soft. Jensen had his shirt off before he even knew what was going on. Damn Jared and those puppy dog eyes.

The actual massage felt pretty amazing and Jensen fully understood why Jared didn’t mind his hands going lower. Jensen heard whispering above his head, but didn’t think anything was amiss until he heard the door snick closed softly. “Wha?” He raised his head sleepily. The only person left in the room was Jared.

“I persuaded him that I wanted to give you a happy ending. I thought it would be a good time to try that employees only doorway over there.” Jared’s voice had lost all the soothing softness that he’d been adopting in front of Joe.

Jensen knew Jared was right. It didn’t stop a surge of regret going through his body. “Just give me a moment to get dressed.”

 

Jared had the lock picked by the time Jensen was ready to follow him into the dark. He’d hidden his gun under his jeans earlier and automatically checked it was ready to go before sliding it into the holster in the back of his pants. Jared cautiously eased the door open and Jensen ducked through, feet soft before Jared followed close behind, not letting the door shut completely.

The employee only part of the resort was definitely not to the same standard as the guest side. Bare stone walls and concrete flooring also made silence something of a premium. The space was broken up by various supplies, laundry carts and even a huge purple bean bag lying along the opposite wall. The corridor ran in both directions and there was no clear way to decide which way looked more likely. Jensen brought his mouth to Jared’s ear to breathe his question softly. “Do we split up?”

Jared shook his head and mimed tossing a coin. He pointed the left and pushed away from the wall. Jensen checked his watch. They probably had ten minutes before they’d need to head back. Along the corridor, at even intervals, were doors that led up into the main part of the complex. They were clearly labelled with the room names, which made Jensen and Jared’s progress that bit quicker. They reached the bend in the corridor before too long. Peeking around it, Jensen could see another long corridor with door evenly spaced. The only difference was that three of the doors had biometric keypads outside them. At the end of the corridor, there was a desk with a security guard sitting. The guard was idly flicking through a magazine. Jensen eased himself back and turned to keep watch as Jared took a look.

One of the doors further along the corridor started to open and Jensen tugged at Jared in warning. They slipped behind a laundry cart, hoping no one would notice their feet poking out. It was Glover and another employee. They walked towards the corridor bend, footsteps echoing loudly off the walls. At least Jensen didn’t have to worry about any noise they made being noticed. As they rounded the corridor, Glover called out a greeting to a guard then the sound of their footsteps vanished after a whooshing sound. Jensen was sure they were now safely ensconced behind one of the sealed doorways.

They waited a long minute to make sure no one else was coming and made their way back to their massage room. The door was opening as they scrambled in but Jensen reckoned his flushed cheeks would be explained away by the “happy ending” Jared had just given him. Joe looked a little disappointed not to have caught them in the act.

“You guys ready for lunch? It’s out on the patio today.” Joe was all smiles as he ushered them out of the room. “Sure you’ve built up an appetite.”

Jensen wanted to groan. If only he had.

 

There was one more obstacle to overcome before he and Jared could get back to their room and discuss all they’d seen. They had three different types of therapy sessions on offer and the first one to come up was individual. Jensen hated psychologists. He always had. For some reason he always reckoned they were judging him and finding him wanting rather than offering the help and support they were rumoured to provide. Jared had laughed at his grumbling and given him a gentle shove in the direction of the room.

Jensen was surprised to find out his therapist was a woman. A tiny blonde woman. She stuck out her hand and he shook it absently. “Call me Allison,” she said, as they sank back into comfortable leather armchairs. At least there was no couch here. “So. Your partner and you have been having problems. Do you want to tell me about them?” Her tone could not be any more cheerful.

Jensen wondered if he could get away with jumping out of the window. “Not really?” he tried.

“Was it not a mutual decision to come to Camp Lobster?” Allison fixed him with her piercing blue eyes.

“It was. It’s just...” It’s just a horrible lie that we’re actually together and we’re being forced to do this by our employer who doesn’t want us to be together like we used to be. Yeah, Jensen didn’t see the truth going down too well. “He left. We split up. And although we’re back together, I guess I’m still holding back a bit, worried that he might leave again.”

“So you don’t trust him?” Allison made a note on the paper in her lap.

“I do. I trust him with my life.” The words were out of Jensen’s mouth before he thought about them. He took a long breath. Did he really? He thought back to the horrible experience of being under the power of Mike and the truth serum. All that time he’d been thinking that Jared would come to get him. They’d been no hesitation in that understanding. Jared was his partner and he’d be coming to get him, or get revenge for him. And he’d do the same for Jared. Thinking this over had caused him to miss Allison’s next question. “I’m sorry. I missed that.”

“If you trust him like that, why are you worried he’ll leave?” She was making the professional face of sympathy now. Jensen had used that one himself when trying to pump suspects for information.

“Because he might choose his job over me.” Jensen spoke without really thinking.

Allison consulted her notes. “But he’s a college student? Doesn’t that mean he’ll be around until he finishes his degree? What job?”

Jensen cursed internally at the slip. “His job, when he gets one. He’ll want to pursue that no matter where it takes him.” Jensen made sure he didn’t let any more of her questions slip him up. Her parting suggestion that he talk to Jared about it made him shudder and she made yet another notation on the pad in front of her before he slipped free from her clutches.

 

He was surprised when Jared grabbed him in a hug when they met again in the hallway on the way to their room. “What...?”

“Just go with it. My therapist said I have to show you how I feel through physical actions. So, hug.” Jared’s arms tightened around him. Jensen brought his arms up after a moment’s thought and slipped them loosely around Jared’s waist. It felt nice. Another thing they’d never really done much of. Mainly kissing leading to lots and lots of sweaty pounding sex. And the way that Jared was crushing himself against him and touching him all over really made Jensen wish that there was now time for the sweaty pounding sex.

“Can we take it back to the room?” he whispered against Jared’s hair. Jared nodded and let him go. They stood awkwardly for a moment before Jared seized his hand and they walked along the corridor together.

 

Back in the room, Jensen pulled a pad of paper towards him. The room’s been searched, he wrote carefully. Over the top of that, he said, “Your therapist wanted us to touch more?”

“Yeah.” Jared drew the pad towards him and wrote. Pretty sure therapist was operative too. “What did your one want?”

Jensen thought about it for a long moment. He added a note that he wasn’t sure about his while saying, “I’m supposed to talk to you about my worries that you’ll follow your career and not stay with me.”

Jared’s look of hurt wasn’t faked. He turned away from Jensen and scribbled something on the pad of paper. When Jensen got it back, all it said was “What now?” Jared looked at him and spoke, “I don’t know how I feel about that.”

“I don’t know either.” Jensen didn’t bother writing on the pad to express the same sentiment. They had to get behind that door. He threw himself back on the bed and was surprised that Jared curled up next to him, head resting on his shoulder. Jensen hesitantly placed an arm around him.

“I thought we were all about the sex and getting off on the idea that what we were doing was wrong.” Jared spoke quietly. “I don’t think I was certain you’d fight for me, so leaving was hard but okay. It was only later that I realised it wasn’t just that for me and by then I couldn’t ask if you felt differently.”

Jensen tightened his arm around him. “I love you.” He wasn’t sure whether he was speaking for the benefit of the microphones or Jared anymore. “Then and now.”

Part Five

Jensen wasn’t too happy to be shaken awake in the middle of the night. It was 3.07am according to the green glow of the clock. Jared grinned broadly at his complaints. “Jammers are on,” he said. “Moan all you like. No one can hear you.”

“I hate you,” Jensen muttered before flipping to his feet. The sudden change in position made his head spin for a moment but it woke him up. It wouldn’t impede their other night time activities. Jared was already dressed in a black sweater and dark jeans. “Isn’t that a little spy-y?”

“I thought it was better than the pink.” Jared made shooing motions with his hands. “Hurry up.”

Jensen hurried to the bathroom. By the time he returned, Jared had laid out his kit on the bed. Two guns, lock picks, a knife. Jensen dressed swiftly. He thought that the tranquiliser gun might be a good idea and lifted it from its case. He added a code scrambler and his chapstick camera to the pile. He and Jared regarded the bed. Jensen nodded. They hid the gear under their clothing. “Out for a romantic moonlight walk?” Jensen suggested.

Jared made a grunt that Jensen took as agreement before they slipped out of the window. The corridor had fixed security cameras, but the ones in the grounds moved in arcs. By timing it right, they should be able to duck into the bushes before they were spotted. Jared counted to ten and they pushed off the wall, Jensen in the lead, to crouch under a low palm tree. Carefully, clinically, they made their way to the employee entrance at the back of the complex. Before Jensen could quite reach the door, Jared pulled him low to the ground. “Wait a moment,” he breathed into Jensen’s ear.

The door opened. Two figures exited. Jensen recognised one as Mike, his bald held reflecting in the light from the ajar door. The other one looked familiar but his face was in shadow so Jensen couldn’t quite place him. It wasn’t Tom – he wasn’t tall enough. Jensen watched as Mike lit a cigarette and took a grateful puff before exhaling loudly.

“Stupid clean labs,” he complained to his companion who laughed low. Jensen felt a surge of excitement. They could call in the troops now they had confirmation of Mike’s presence. Another successful mission and, if they managed to hold onto Mike this time, one step closer to him being able to get free of the agency.

Jared had the same idea. “Should we take him?” he whispered, barely moving his lips. Jensen shrugged.

Mike finished his cigarette and ground it under his feet into the gravel. He headed back for the door, pulling it wide. The light illuminated his companion and Jensen felt a nasty shock run through his body. Jared stiffened against his side. He kept quiet until the door had sealed.

“Wasn’t that your roommate?” His voice was shocked.

“Yeah,” Jensen whispered back, barely able to believe it. “That’s Chris.”

 

They made their way back to the room. Jared checked the jamming equipment while Jensen texted a coded report to Chad. He reported on Mike’s presence and also mentioned Chris. Jensen knew he hadn’t been part of the agency when he’d met Chris, but he would have expected them to do a background check on him. Obviously there had been nothing to find or else Jensen would have found himself short a roommate.

He lay back on the bed after hiding all the gear again. Jared pulled on pyjama pants and lay alongside him. “Fuck.”

Jensen thought that covered his sentiments exactly. All he could think was that Chris had been detailed to carry out surveillance on him. “It could be a horrible coincidence. Chris spends a lot of time touring with his band. Maybe those were cover for his missions.”

Jared looked at him sceptically. He slowly shook his head.

“Yeah. Turns out my best friend is working for the enemy.” Jensen sat up to turn off the jamming equipment. He leaned back into Jared. “Fuck, baby.”

Jared mouthed “baby” at him questioningly. Then he kissed Jensen on the cheek noisily before lying back against his pillows. He started snoring gently after a short while. Jensen lay awake much longer.

 

Chris was not the only unexpectedly familiar face around the complex. When Jared and Jensen entered the studio where the yoga class was held, they were met by the sight of Misha bent in half, hands placed flat on the floor between his legs. “Your regular instructor is sick. I’m Fred. I’ll be taking your class today.”

Jensen, mindful of watching eyes and listening ears, contented himself by rolling his eyes. Misha was actually pretty good at this, leading them through a routine similar to the one they’d been doing the day before. He did seem rather too familiar with Jared for Jensen’s tastes, leaning in and placing hands in rather intimate places. When Jensen packed up his mat at the end of the lesson, Jared leaned over to him. “Ready for a shower?”

Jensen watched Misha’s reaction to the rather suggestive tone in Jared’s voice. His eyes narrowed but he also nodded nearly imperceptibly. Jensen relaxed a little. This was obviously part of the mission. Jared followed Jensen into their large bathroom. He didn’t say anything as Jensen stripped off, but his eyes spoke plenty. Jared couldn’t stop looking Jensen’s body up and down.

Jensen stepped into the shower and was surprised a minute later when Jared opened the door and came in to join him. Jared pressed himself to Jensen’s back, wrapped his arms around Jensen and stood under the water, letting it rinse off the sweat from their exercise session. Jensen relaxed even more as Jared ran his hands soothingly over his body. He wasn’t trying to turn Jensen on. Jared just wanted to touch him. Jensen felt Jared slip something into his palm. He brought it up. It was a capsule containing a tightly wound piece of paper. Jensen realised that Misha must have slipped it to Jared. He held his hands out of the water and opened it.

The flimsy piece of paper contained instructions to maintain surveillance only. No more sneaking around in the middle of the night, risking suspicions being aroused. They were to act like a couple and not use the jamming system. They were in place to help a team infiltrate in a few days. Jensen read it carefully before turning to Jared. Jared’s had brought his head down to rest against Jensen’s as he read the note. He nodded and drew the paper into the stream of water where it disintegrated.

“Low tech,” Jensen muttered as he brushed the remaining flakes of paper off his hands.

“No transmissions. We’re to go dark.” Jared brushed his lips over the shell of Jensen’s ear. “Act like a couple. Shouldn’t be too difficult.” Jared’s hands tightened on him. This touch was definitely more about arousal.

“Jared. Being a couple is about more than sex.” Jensen couldn’t quite believe he was saying this. Jared stepped back and let him go, before opening the shower door and stepping out quietly. Jensen slumped back against the shower wall.

 

Dinner was another romantic candlelit extravaganza but the group meeting afterwards was a little awkward, especially in light of that conversation.

Glover had moved his armchair in front of the fireplace. He sat in it and watched every couple. Jared had laid his arm along the top of the sofa and Jensen knew he was supposed to be cuddling into his side but he just couldn’t. The two lesbians sat as far apart as possible and the florist looked like she’d been crying.

“I understand that you’ve all made some progress today and learned about our facilities. I’d like to play a game to help you reconnect.” He spoke in a low, soft voice. “I want you all to sit facing your partner on the sofa.” The group rearranged themselves. “You are going to look into the eyes of your partner for exactly one minute.” He pulled out a watch and nodded. “Start now.”

Jensen felt a little silly and he could tell that Jared felt the same. He’d quirked his mouth into an unsure smile as Jensen felt his eyebrow tilt upwards. But they obeyed the instruction. Jensen found himself cataloguing all the different colours in Jared’s eyes: there was brown and some green and some blue and maybe some grey. He was quite enjoying himself when Glover called stop.

“This time I want you all to close your eyes and touch your partner over the heart for one minute.” The group was slightly quicker to slide into position. Jensen felt his heart start to race slightly as Jared’s warm hand settled over his shirt. It felt nice and he could feel Jared’s chest muscles under his hand. He resisted the temptation to stroke. Glover called time once more.

“The last task is for you to kiss your partner for one minute. The rules say you can’t touch anywhere else but with your lips. Go.” This was hard. Jensen leaned forward feeling his lips pucker like a teenage girl waiting for her first kiss. The feeling of ridiculousness was back. Jared at least met him halfway. The first touch was awkward, a chaste press of dry lips. Jensen had kept his eyes open and could see Glover watching them out of the corner of his eye. They needed to be convincing. He shifted his weight forward and pressed a little harder. Jared seemed to like the enthusiasm, tilting his head slightly and parting his lips. Jensen mirrored him, slipping automatically into old habits. Everyone here thought they’d been kissing for years and for some reason Jensen desperately wanted that to be true.

Glover called time and Jensen shifted back on the sofa, opening eyes he hadn’t even known he’d shut. Jared looked a little frazzled for a moment before the professional mask slipped back on and he turned to Glover who was now thanking them for being such good sports and telling them that the rest of the evening was theirs to do with as they pleased.

The art gallery owner was trying to get them interested in a game of pool when Jensen stood up, making a decision. There were any lingering suspicions to allay. He put on his most charming smile. “Sorry guys, have to take a rain check. Need an early night.”

Jared looked up in surprise before obediently following along. The minute they were around the corner, Jensen pressed him up against the wall and kissed him long and hard. Jared smiled uncertainly as Jensen grabbed his hand once more before leading him back to their room. He locked the door carefully and pulled the notepad towards him. Need to be convincing, he wrote, before throwing it to Jared and pulling off his shirt.

Jared looked between Jensen and the pad for a long moment. Jensen knew he was breathing too heavily, chest heaving up and down. Jared seemed to come to a decision then, unbuttoning all too slowly the pink paisley patterned shirt he was wearing. By the time he’d got it halfway done, Jensen had crossed the carpet and was helping undo the rest. Jared grinned at his eagerness.

“I can take so much romance but I think I need to reassert my masculinity.” Jensen knew he was growling as he unfastened Jared’s belt and pushed his slacks and boxers to the floor. Suddenly, Jared was naked in front of him. Jensen stumbled back a few steps, taking in the view. He’d avoiding looking, avoided cataloguing the changes but what he saw took his breath away. Jared had always been fit but this was like some fantasy come to life. There were no lines in his tan for starters. Every single muscle in his body had been toned and shaped for maximum effectiveness. Jensen half-heartedly wondered if Jared had started working out while he was undercover.

Jensen fumbled at the fastenings on his own jeans as he said, in a shaky voice, “Lie on the bed.”

Jared obeyed, eyes dark and intense. He lay back on the pillows, one hand encircling his cock and the other grabbing hold of the headboard rails behind his head. The tension made his body tight and the slight sheen of sweat made it glow in the dim light filtering in from outside. Jensen finally got his jeans unfastened before taking a few steps towards Jared. Then he remembered he’d need some supplies to see this through properly. He held up a finger and ran to the bathroom, Jared’s breathless laugh chasing him in. He grabbed the lube and a condom and came back into the bedroom. Jared hadn’t moved.

Jensen climbed on the bed and knelt over Jared, capturing his mouth in another long, hard kiss. He cupped his hand around the back of Jared’s neck to pull him even closer and moaned in satisfaction when Jared mirrored his movement. Then he was lost in taste and memory, images rolling back from the times they’d done this before. Jensen bit gently down Jared’s neck before sucking a mark along his collarbone. Jared gave him a long look, half amusement, half annoyance, at that and Jensen grinned back unrepentantly before moving lower to roll one of Jared’s nipples between his teeth. Jared was making urgent, impatient noises as Jensen continued his path down, tracing the ridges of Jared’s abs and licking along the crease of his thigh. He rested his cheek on Jared’s thigh, looking up the length of his body for a long moment. Both of Jared’s hands were now tightly gripping the headboard and his eyes looked black in the low light. He nodded slowly at Jensen and Jensen lifted his head and slipped his mouth over the head of Jared’s cock.

It might have been a while since he’d given a blow job but he was pretty sure he remembered how it was supposed to work and Jared certainly seemed appreciative, if the noises were anything to go by. Jensen was tempted to let Jared come like that but he was feeling selfish. He let his mouth come off with an obscene pop before reaching for the lube. He’d slicked up his fingers before Jared knew what was going on. Jensen rose up on his knees and sighed in relief as he fingered himself open. Jared’s jaw dropped.

Jensen kept eye contact as he writhed on first one, then two and finally three fingers. Jared kept up a string of encouragement, mainly focused on how hot Jensen looked. He finally felt he was ready to take on the challenge of Jared’s swollen cock. He reached for the condom but was surprised to find Jared’s hand closing over his wrist. “Don’t need.”

“But...” Jensen knew he was clean. The recertification medical would have thrown up anything suspicious.

“Tests were clean. I sneaked a look. And I haven’t...” Jared’s voice trailed off. “Since you, I haven’t...”

Jensen understood. He leaned forward to capture Jared’s mouth before his admission gave them away. He positioned himself carefully above Jared’s cock and Jared’s hand returned to grip the headboard. He would have loved to slam himself down but knew he’d better take his time. This would hurt at first. He was right. His thighs trembled with the effort it took to slowly let himself adjust to each inch of Jared impaling him. Finally he was seated fully.

He started to move, slowly at first before the feeling of tight and full became a sensation of right and nice and now. He rolled his hips and rested his hands on Jared’s chest to find the right angle. Jared wasn’t faring any better. The moment Jensen had began to move more quickly, his hips had snapped upwards. He tried to control it but when Jensen lifted one hand to grab his own cock, Jared lost his control. He surged upwards, hands leaving the headboard and gripped Jensen’s hips tight, helping him move up and down. Jensen was stripping his cock in the same rhythm as Jared’s thrusts until his strokes became uneven and even more hurried. Jensen heaved on Jared’s cock one last time before his orgasm took over. Jared followed him quickly, snapping his hips up a few more times before thrusting as deep as he could.

Jensen lowered himself onto Jared’s chest, feeling Jared clumsily but carefully pull free from his body. Then Jared’s arms wrapped tight around him, holding him in place. Jared’s lips found the only place they could touch, Jensen’s temple. They rested there for a long moment, dusting light kisses against the skin.

 

Jensen cursed when his cell phone rang in the middle of the night. It was Danneel. “Do you know what time it is?” he groaned.

“Nice to speak to you too, big brother.” Danneel dropped the codeword in. Jensen shook Jared’s shoulder to waken him. Jared rubbed his hand over his eyes once before straightening up in bed.

Jensen held the phone between them as he carefully answered. “I wouldn’t be a good big brother if I didn’t give you shit, little sis.” The code for “I’m receiving you”.

“So Mom and Dad’s anniversary is in two weeks’ time. I was hoping you’d come in with me on a gift.” That meant that Section Nine was making its move on the compound in two days’ time. Jensen raised his eyebrows at Jared in a silent question. Jared nodded.

“Sure. Jared says he’ll help pay for it too. When do you want the cash?” Jensen’s brain was already ticking over. Jared and he would have to pin Mike down before he did anything slippery.

Danneel’s voice stayed light and unconcerned. “By the end of this week. I’ll let you get back to Jared now.” There was some amusement in her voice at that. But the serious message. They would be in place tomorrow night to receive any last minute intelligence.

“Bite me, sis.” Jensen used the code to his advantage as he hung up. Jared lay back with his arms open as Jensen replaced the phone on his nightstand. Jensen bit his lip for a moment before fitting his still naked body along Jared’s side and letting him wrap his arms around him. Jensen drifted off to sleep again, warm, comfortable and more relaxed than he’d been in a long time.

 

The next day followed the same routine. Breakfast, yoga, shower, lunch, therapy, dinner and evening session. The only change was in Jared’s behaviour and Jensen’s reactions. Jared seemed to be taking the instructions from his therapist very seriously, brushing his lips against Jensen’s cheek, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding his hand over the breakfast table. Jensen couldn’t stop blushing every time Jared touched him with intent. He felt his cock half hardening when Jared looked a little too long and a little too intimately. A small smile played around Jensen’s mouth and he made sure to use his chapstick as often as he could. Sure, he was ensuring they had coverage of all the complex’s exits but every time he used it, Jared licked his lips too.

Jensen’s emotions were all over the place. When Jared pushed him against the tiles of the shower in their room and dropped to his knees, Jensen hadn’t gasped out “Suck me” or “Fuck, yeah.” Instead he’d said, “I love you.” Jared’s eyes had shot up to his as he swallowed Jensen’s cock.

Afterwards, Jensen had needed air and space. The fact that they'd fucked against his better judgement should have changed something. Jensen had furiously paced the perimeter wall as he remembered the all familiar feel of Jared moving beneath him. He'd fucking undulated. Then there was what he'd said as Jensen was all ready to slip the condom on. He hadn't ... What? Slept with anyone else since he had left? That didn't make sense. Jared was amazingly, stunningly gorgeous. Miles of lean, tanned muscle. Legs that went on forever. The most lovely smile. Adorable dimples. Eyes that were molten fire and just pure desire when they looked at Jensen like he was air and sustenance and the whole wild world.

Jensen knew that Jared probably saw something similar in his own eyes.

He had dated. Chris (and it hurt to think about all the shit Chris and he had pulled together) had constantly tried to set him up. And Jensen has found that merely leaning across the bar to get the bartender's attention was enough to land him with all sorts of offers in any gay bar. They'd used his looks on all sorts of missions. It was just that he'd not exactly gone beyond the odd blowjob. Jensen knew that he was waiting until someone made him feel anything close to the way Jared had.

Jensen stopped running and leaned back against the wall. That was his entire problem. No one made him feel like Jared did – not before and certainly not now. Jensen slammed his fist into the wall. The pain made his eyes water. He could deal with this later. After they’d taken down Mike and Tom. That was why they were here, after all.

He would need another shower before dinner. Maybe Jared would too.

 

Part Six

Jensen raced along the concrete corridor hoping he was in time. He hadn't left Jared alone for long. Just long enough for him to be kidnapped. Jensen cursed the fact that he’d decided to have one last drink before heading back to the room. The rich mellow whiskey had just made him even more on edge as he’d scuffed his feet along the richly carpeted corridor.

Jensen gripped the gun in both his hands, swinging it up as he turned the final corner. From the looks of their room, Jared had fought hard against his assailants. The nightstand was smashed into firewood and all the chairs were overturned. There was even a dent in the wall where Jensen hoped Jared has flung a body. To no avail.

The guard was on his feet, mouth open to shout. He had his gun out and pointing at Jensen. Jensen didn't take any chances. A neat double tap - he only had limited ammunition - and the guard went down. Jensen checked his pulse before sliding the guard's gun into his waistband at the small of his back. He grabbed the guard's keycard, using it to open the first layer of security on the door. The next was biometric and Jensen grunted slightly as he hefted the dead body of the guard up to place his finger on the keypad. A request for an entry code came up. Jensen kept his fingers crossed mentally as he punched in a long remembered number.

There was a long pause before the door hissed back into its recess. Jensen let out a breath, sending a thankful prayer up for the stupidity of your enemies. Mike had always been a sentimental fuckwit. Although the date of your first terrorist attack was a little sick.

Jensen wasn't quite sure what he was expecting to be on the other side of the door. He'd been so focused on breaking through that door. He has enough presence of mind to go through with his gun leading the way. There was no welcoming committee.

The corridor looked much the same. Bare concrete walls with cables strung along at waist height. The floor was carpeted which muffled Jensen's footsteps as he made his way purposefully along the corridor. Doors with glass panels made his search easy. The rooms held fairly standard lab equipment. One room was full of blinking servers. Jensen made his way nearer the bend in the corridor.

Jensen paused to listen carefully. The silence was getting on his nerves. He risked a quick look around the corner, ducking his head low to minimise the chance of being seen. The corridor was wider here with what looked like a conference table set to one side. There was a screen fixed to the wall. It was showing a video feed that confirmed all of Jensen's worst fears.

The view was of a bare concrete room with a drain in one corner. Jared was bound to a chair, chains cruelly tight around his arms and legs. His head rocked back as Mike applied some sort of prong to Jared's side. Jensen could see sparks when Mike drew it back. The video was so clear that Jensen could see the beads of sweat on Jared's forehead.

Jensen looked down at the gun in his suddenly clammy hands. He took a breath to prepare himself before moving smoothly around the corner. Almost immediately a door opened and Jensen found himself needing to roll across the space to get a clear line of sight on the three burly men who pounded out of the door. He made them hesitate fatally as he loosed two bullets in their direction. He was able to rise to one knee and shoot the lead man directly between the eyes. His second shot wounded the man to the left's shoulder and Jensen cursed as he was able to raise his hand and fire in Jensen's direction.

Jensen pressed his body into the scant shelter of the doorway and let the bullets thud into the wall. He ducked out, narrowing his focus and smiling in grim satisfaction as the other two thugs hit the floor. He knew he had to find Jared now before the heavy reinforcements arrived.

Jensen risked a glance at the screen but a stray bullet had shattered it. On the other hand, there were no hallways leading off this one. The double doors at the far end should lead out into the grounds. Those would be the doors Misha would be bringing reinforcements through as soon as he could. Jensen had thrown caution to the wind and called the team the minute he realised Jared was gone.

The first room Jensen peeked into was empty. He could hear footsteps faintly behind him so he sped up, running from side to side. He didn't care about surreptitious entry anymore. They knew he was here and was lethal threat. Jensen wasn't surprised, therefore, when the door ahead of him opened suddenly and revealed Chris. Jensen swung his pistol up and shot. He must have miscounted the bullets as the chamber clicked empty. He swore but turned the gun around and slammed the butt into Chris' temple. Chris' eyes rolled up into the back of his head. Jensen stepped over his unconscious body to enter the room he had just left.

The room was divided into an observation room with a one way window opening onto the bare torture cell Jensen had seen on the video feed. Jared was still chained to the chair. His head was bowed low over his chest. Jensen held his breath in fear until he noticed the faintest rise and fall of Jared's chest. He was still alive. Rivulets of sweat had made Jared's thin t shirt stick to his skin. Jensen pushed at the connecting door, desperately frustrated to find it locked. He had no patience for locks anymore and slammed his shoulder into the door. It gave a little and Jensen slammed into it again, pushing with all his strength. The door splintered around the lock.

Jared roused as Jensen ran his hand over Jared’s face gently. They didn’t say anything, didn’t move until Jensen heard running footsteps behind him. He stood in front of Jared and aimed the purloined weapon of the guard at the door. He only lowered it when Misha yelled out that he was coming in. Jensen gestured for Misha to hand over the bolt cutters and set about freeing Jared. Jared watched him.

When he was free, Jared stood up and stretched. He winced as he pulled at something sensitive. Jensen rolled up his shirt, ignoring the protests Jared tried to get out. The skin was already purpling over Jared’s ribs. Jensen laid a gentle hand over the bruises but didn’t feel any broken bones. He grudgingly stepped back to let Jared reassemble his clothing. Finally, Jensen turned back to Misha.

“I don’t suppose we got Mike?” Jensen was pessimistic.

Misha’s answering grin was fiendish. “Caught him just as he attempted to reach his hidden helicopter. He’s on his way back to HQ.” Misha rubbed his hands together gleefully. “I’m going to see what I can get out of that server farm.” He looked at Jared in his pyjama pants and sweat soaked t-shirt and Jensen in his dress slacks and soft cream cashmere sweater splashed with blood. “You should get cleaned up. I hear you’ve got a prisoner to interrogate.”

Jensen let Jared take first shower.

 

Chris sat in the chair, a bruise darkening under his left eye. Jared nodded at Jensen after he checked the handcuffs were secure. Jensen took a deep breath. He wasn’t looking forward to this. On the other hand, it would be good if he could find out if his supposedly best friend really was working for the enemy. He grabbed the bottle of ice cold water and poured it over Chris’ head.

Chris stirred a minute later. He took a bit longer to realise he was restrained but when he did he fought uselessly against the restraints. He stopped, took deep breaths and tossed the hair out of his eyes. “Hey, Jenny.”

Jensen regarded him with stony silence. Jared moved up to lean against the wall behind him, threateningly. They were back in their suits. Jensen had felt the distance between them widen with every bit of their professional armour being put back into place.

“Good to see Jared again,” Chris said. “Got some good taste there.” Chris winced as his tongue licked across a cut in his lip.

Jensen dragged another chair over, turned it around so the back was to Chris and straddled it. He folded his arms along the back of the chair and rested his chin against them. He watched Chris steadily.

Chris broke the silence first. “From the fact that I’m tied up, I’d say you pair are a little surprised to see me here.” He looked between Jared and Jensen. Jared shucked his suit jacket and started methodically folding up his shirt sleeves. “No need for that.”

“So, Chris. How long have you worked for Mike and Tom?” Jensen could feel a fine fuzz of anger burning along his cheekbones but he kept his voice controlled, speaking in a cold, bored tone.

Chris shook his head. “I don’t.”

Jared moved like oil on water, slick and deadly. He slammed his fist into Chris’ left side again, rocking his head back worryingly on his neck. Then he turned and walked back to his post against the wall.

“Let’s try this again. How long, Chris?” Jensen had a moment’s worry that Chris wasn’t even the man’s real name.

“I don’t work for Mike. Or Tom. I work for... You know I’m not from Texas, right?” Chris didn’t seem shaken by the omnipresent threat of Jared. He didn’t even seem full of the false bravado that Jensen was expecting. He just seemed calm and prepared. Jensen realised he was definitely in the business. A little piece of his mind started making insinuations about the rest of his friends. Jensen tamped it down.

“Oklahoma, right? Go on.” Jensen didn’t shift his gaze from Chris.

“My mom is from Oklahoma. My dad isn’t. My father...” All of a sudden, Chris’ entire demeanour seemed to change. He sat straighter in the chair and his voice lightened. His accent changed entirely, from a lazy drawl to a clipped, received pronunciation English accent. “My dad’s roots lie on the other side of the Atlantic. I’m a bit of a Winston Churchill.”

Jensen couldn’t quite work out what that meant. Jared filled him in. “One foot in the US, the other in the UK.”

“The dual passport was one of the reasons I was assigned this mission. Not that it was any hardship. I work for MI5.” Chris kept his tone professional.

“Your mission?” Jensen returned the favour, voice coolly polite.

“Totally compromised now. I was to infiltrate Tom and Mike’s organisation. Being as you were already associated with them, I thought you might be a way in.” Chris slumped back against the chair. “Mike recruited me two years ago, to keep an eye on you.”

Jensen snorted a little at the irony. That was this business all over. Counter-missions and double crossing. “At least that explains why you got stuck with Christian.” Jensen had teased his friend about his rather unusual first name whenever he got a bit too annoyed with being called Jenny.

“Nothing wrong with Christian. At least it wasn’t Jensen,” Chris muttered. Some of their old friendship remained. Jensen realised, however, that they would never be able to return to being the close friends, or perhaps even roommates, that they’d been before this. He rubbed his hand over his face.

Jared had remained silent through this exchange. He moved from the wall to come closer. “Isn’t Christian a girl’s name in England?”

Jensen caught a quick flush spread across Chris’ features. “That was my mom’s idea.” His tone returned to the brisk businesslike voice he’d adopted when revealing the truth. “You’ll need to verify my identity. You’ll want to get Chad in here with one of his scanners. There’s a chip in my neck.” Chris titled his head to expose the area. Jared opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the group outside. Chad hustled forward with one of his electronic specials. It lit up like a Christmas tree when it swept over Chris’ neck.

“Guess he’s telling the truth.” Jared pulled the key to the cuffs out of his pocket.

Chris, rather apologetically, lifted his hands from behind his back. The cuffs dangled free. “Your goons didn’t search me that thoroughly.”

 

Jensen was not quite sure what to expect when they got back home. Jared and he had ended up on separate transport – he rode in the helicopter with Chris while Jared was driving back up with Chad and Misha. Jensen remained silent for the journey, not wanting to say anything he might regret later. It was still a bit of a shock to find out that the man he’d considered his best friend had been sort of spying on him for the entirety of their acquaintance.

As they were coming in to the landing pad, a dreadful thought struck Jensen. “Is Steve...?”

Chris looked at him levelly. “I don’t want to say never, but not as far as I know.” A flush spread across Chris’ cheeks. “Although he was quite insistent about me getting into bed with him.”

Jensen wasn’t quite sure how to react to that. He’d been fairly sure Chris was completely straight. “Congratulations?” he hazarded. Chris shot him a fairly miserable look. Life was not quite ready for them to get back to normal yet. Or perhaps ever.

 

Jensen ended up heading to the gym when the waiting got too much for him. Morgan closeted himself in a room with Chris and the blonde psychologist – Katie – and no one was letting him anywhere near Mike. Jensen pounded out his frustrations on the treadmill, turning the volume on his i-Pod up as loud as it would go. He found himself running faster and faster as he tried to avoid thinking about what would happen now.

He caught sight of Jared leaning wearily in the doorway in one of the wall mirrors so he slowed the machine down to a walk. If he stepped off completely, he’d need to stretch and he wasn’t that comfortable doing that in front of Jared at the moment. He fumbled the ear buds out and let them hang loose around his neck. Jared didn’t make any move to speak to him. He just watched. Jensen let his heart rate return to something more normal and let his breathing settle. He halted the treadmill and turned to Jared.

“Hi,” he muttered. “Didn’t realise you were back.”

Jared looked at him and then swung into the room. He sat on one of the weight benches, looking out of place in the gym in his suit and tie. Jensen rubbed a sweaty hand over his forehead. He could see Jared thinking over what to say. Jared even got as far as opening his mouth a few times. “It turns out Mike is refusing to talk,” Jared said eventually.

“No surprise there.” Jensen grabbed at the water bottle he’d left on the floor and took a long swallow. “What’s next?”

“Morgan won’t let us use the truth serum,” Jared seemed amused by the idea. “But he thinks Mike might talk to you.”

Jensen slowly lowered the water bottle. Jared offered him a towel and he used it to wipe at the sweat on his neck. “He might,” Jensen agreed, thinking it over. “That’s not a bad idea.” Jensen draped the towel around his neck and gestured to the door. “I’ll hit the showers and change.”

Jared stood up and walked towards the exit. He halted before he left the room, almost causing Jensen to walk into him. Jared twisted his head to look Jensen up and down before saying, “I wish I could come join you.” Jared leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Jensen’s flabbergasted mouth. “But not until the mission is over?”

Jensen nodded in agreement. Jared stayed close for another long minute before turning and heading out. Jensen followed slowly. He mulled over what Jared had said. A spark of hope flared in the pit of his stomach.

 

Mike was wearing one of those orange jumpsuits by the time Jensen came into the holding cell area. He was also chained to the floor in front of the table. He lifted his manacled hands as if to say “poor little me” but dropped his arms at Jensen’s glare.

Jensen laid the file he was carrying and laid it on the table opposite Mike before taking his seat. He opened it and started reading. There was nothing Mike hated more than silence and Jensen knew he’d start talking to break it eventually. Jensen managed to get through about half of the reports about the rest of the Camp Lobster complex before Mike opened his mouth. “How’s it going, Jenny-bean?”

Jensen lifted his head and regarded Mike steadily. Mike squirmed. “I mean, Jensen.”

“I should make you call me Mr Ackles after that stunt you pulled in Zurich,” Jensen replied mildly, before dropping his head to return to the reports.

Mike chuckled, obviously finding the memory amusing. “And how is dear Jared?”

Jensen ignored that one. Mike would get to the point soon and there was still a burning urge to hurt Mike if Jensen thought too deeply about the fact that Mike had tortured Jared. He flipped over the top piece of paper to read the report on Glover. Interesting reading.

Mike started tapping his fingers on the tabletop but Jensen ignored it. He could ignore Mike being a lot more annoying. “So I guess you want to know where Tom is?”

“And if I do?” Jensen kept his eyes fixed on the report in front of him.

Mike wasn’t put off. “And I guess I want to know what kind of terms I’ll be able to negotiate for said information.”

Jensen made a non-committal noise.

“Is there any way out of going back to prison?” Jensen met Mike’s eyes at that. “Cause I wasn’t the biggest fan of prison.”

“I doubt that’s an option. But there might be some flexibility in the style and level of comfort in your new accommodations.” Jensen kept his voice even. He knew Mike had accepted that he wasn’t getting out of here anytime soon. He was even impressed that Mike had pretty much come down to the nitty-gritty without too much persuasion. “Where’s Tom and what does he want?”

Mike wagged a finger. “Not until I have an agreement in front of me. But I will tell you one thing as a show of good faith. Tom wants what he’s always wanted. You.” Mike sat back, obviously satisfied.

Jensen closed the file. “I’ll speak to my people. You need to talk to them.”

“Send in the blonde. I liked the blonde.” Mike watched Jensen go, blowing him a kiss as he looked back just before the door closed.

 

Morgan was happy with the progress and called a conference with all the agents later in the day. Jensen had spent most of the time ducking questions from people and reading the way through the rest of the report. He was once more embarrassed to read of the surveillance footage recovered but knew he had the perfect excuse. Everything was for the good of the mission.

Jensen repeated that to himself. It had all been for the good of the mission. He ignored the traitorous part of his mind that kept whispering that he would never have gone that far with any other agent. That he’d only done that because of Jared. Because of his feelings for Jared. As he shuffled into the conference room, Jensen was careful to leave a substantial space between him and Jared. Chad seemed to be trying to give him a knowing look but Jensen ignored the squinting and concentrated on Morgan who was rubbing his hands.

“Looks like Rosenbaum might actually be giving us good intel. Their main base isn’t in the US – it’s in Canada. On the outskirts of Vancouver.” Morgan pressed some buttons on the console and a map flickered into view. An area along the coast to the north of the city was highlighted. “Apparently it was originally going to be a private submarine base.”

Jensen wondered who exactly would want a private submarine base but reckoned it was a fairly pointless question so kept quiet.

“I’ve been in touch very discreetly with some colleagues of mine in Canada. Looks like we should be able to mount an operation fairly shortly. I want you all to get ready – briefing packets from Chad. We’re doing this fast and dirty before Tom finds out that we’ve got Mike in custody.” Chad slid files across the table and Jensen grabbed his. Everyone got to their feet to head out and start their prep. Jensen knew he’d need to organise some suitable clothing and check his weapons. Unfortunately, Morgan had something else in mind for them. “Jensen, Jared. A word.”

Jensen sank back into his seat. He met Jared’s eyes for an instant and Jared flashed him one of his usual grins. Jensen didn’t smile back.

“I understand that you both fulfilled the parameters of the assignment fully.” Morgan didn’t wait for more than a nod from Jensen before continuing. “We’ll deal with that later. It stops now though. What I want to know is what did Rosenbaum mean about Welling wanting you, Ackles?”

Jensen scrubbed his hand over his neck. “Tom wanted to be more than just colleagues.” He refused to be embarrassed about that. “After we left the force but before I was recruited here. I didn’t feel the same way.” Jensen knew that he hadn’t felt that way about Tom at all. “It was a long time ago. I don’t know why Mike is bringing it up now.”

Morgan grunted. “Welling and Rosenbaum made frequent references to wanting to recruit you – and Jared – in the past.”

Jensen shrugged. He clutched his briefing packet to his chest. “I’d like to get prepped for the mission.” Morgan nodded a dismissal to him. He told Jared to wait when he started to rise up out of his seat. Jensen had no option but to leave the room. Morgan waited until the door was firmly closed behind Jensen before leaning forward to talk to Jared. Jensen wondered if his loyalties were being questioned. Being as everyone he seemed to know was an agent, he guessed Morgan had a point.

Jensen didn’t have a chance to speak to Jared again – not that he knew what to say to him – until they were in the airplane on the way up north. Unlike most of the mission flights they’d taken in the past, they were accompanied by nearly the full complement of the office. Chad looked out of place in his body armour as he chatted into a headset and typed on a tiny roll out keypad. Misha had gone through some strange stretching routine before sitting beside Dani and discussing pistol preferences. Even Morgan was there, although he spent most of the trip in the tiny communications room at the rear of the plane.

Jensen stripped his gun down, cleaned every part and reassembled it. He did the same for his back up weapon and the one that Chad had chosen. He was about to ask if there were any knives to sharpen when Jared settled into the seat opposite him. He’d spent most of the flight buried in the briefing report and cloistered in the communications room with Morgan.

“Morgan wants me to take lead,” Jared started.

Jensen nodded. “Makes sense. You’ve actually had more field experience than me, now.”

“I spent a year undercover with organised crime. I spent most of the time working as a mechanic. I don’t exactly think that counts as field work.” Jared brushed away his comment. “I think Morgan isn’t exactly sure where he stands with you.”

Jensen looked at him quizzically.

“I mean, you’ve defied him twice. You have a personal connection with the two terrorists we’ve spent most of our professional lives chasing – or so it seems. And he can never predict what you’ll do.” Jared counted the points on his fingers. “On the other hand, I guess he doesn’t know you as well as I do.”

Jensen leaned closer over the tiny table in front of him. Jared matched his movement. “That’s because I’m not in love with him.” Jensen kept his voice low so it only reached Jared’s ears.

Jared smiled and opened his mouth to reply. Then Misha’s hand landed on his shoulder and he leaned back. Misha’s voice was brisk and professional. “I hear you’re the new boss. What’s the plan?”

Jensen wondered idly if he could get away with testing his weapon on Misha before sitting back and listening to Jared explaining the plan.

 

Part Seven

Jensen kept an eye out for any movement as Chad attached one of his special gadgets to the keypad of the out of the way door. Jared had decided that instead of everyone trying a frontal assault, he was dividing his forces into as many small teams as he could. Jensen privately thought that this meant that Tom might be able to slip through the gaps and the incidence of friendly fire would increase. But as Jared explained his plan, Jensen came to respect it.

His task was to make sure Chad made his way to the main network point and got control of the base the security systems. With that under their control, they could cut off the opposing forces and keep track of their own. Of course, Tom would have the control centre heavily fortified and the computer systems themselves would have built and protected to the best of Mike’s fiendish expertise. Hence Chad would be needed to infiltrate the building itself.

Dani and Misha were going to be the main diversion and lead the bulk of the forces. They were going to attack from the seaward side. Jared was going to take the last group of forces in through the main entrance. But Jensen couldn’t think about the buzz of chatter and occasional gunfire he was hearing through his earpiece. He had to be completely focused. He had four of the wetwork squad backing him up. They dwarfed Chad in their black armour and kit.

The light on the keypad went green and Chad nodded. Jensen grabbed him as he tried to open the door. He shook his head half in frustration and half in amusement as he pulled Chad back to let the soldiers lead the way with their guns. Jensen closed the door behind them and noted that the door lock reengaged. Chad leaned closed. “It isn’t actually locked. It just looks that way. Thought it would be a good back up.”

Jensen nodded but was quite forceful when he said, “Try and stick to the plan, Chad.”

Jensen could hear terse orders being given through his earpiece and the muffled sounds of explosions from the far side of the complex. He nodded and started carefully following the soldiers down the corridor, keeping one hand resting on Chad’s bicep. Jensen realised he missed having Jared there watching his back. He shook his head of the notion. Perhaps Jared was glad not to have Jensen always hanging off his side. His crisp orders certainly showed he’d learned how to take charge.

Their group encountered resistance at the first cross corridor they came across but the squad handled it efficiently enough. Jensen ordered them to pick up the pace. The conversations in his earpiece were becoming more frantic – resistance was tougher than expected – but the losses were slight. Jensen had to fire a few shots in their next encounter but they took down the goons, dressed in suits rather than armour, without too much trouble. One of the squad grunted as a bullet grazed his thigh but he barely flinched as he tied a dressing around it to stop the bleeding.

Jensen had nearly reached the control centre when the real trouble began. Misha’s group had been causing sufficient casualties for reinforcements to be required. Unpredictably the staging area wasn’t anywhere near the actual exits but right here in the heart of the building. Jensen swore as he heard the shouts and the pounding boots of way too many soldiers for his tiny squad to take on. There was only one door on the corridor they were halfway down and Jensen had no idea where it led. He decided that taking on whatever lay on the other side of the door was preferable to taking on half a regiment.

The door, inevitably, was locked. Jensen knelt to examine the lock. Kicking the door open would be quick but would attract attention. Instead, he slid his lock picks out and fiddled with the door. He heard the tumblers fall into place and opened the door suddenly. The room was a fairly plain office with a fractionally open door at the far end. The room was empty, although Jensen could hear activity from behind the other door. He stepped back to let the others through and closed the door just as he could see the soldiers turn into their corridor. Chad was breathing heavily but didn’t say anything as Jensen made his way to the open door. He pressed his back to the wall and carefully peered through the tiny gap.

Jensen felt like pumping his fist into the air. He clicked on his communicator as he moved back from the door. “This is Team Leet. Jared? Are you receiving?”

“Make it quick.” Jared’s voice grunted, out of breath. “We’re taking heavy fire.”

“We’ve reached our objective. Confirmed sighting of main target too.” Jensen knew Jared would be able to read his joy at finally finding Tom. “There’s reinforcements on their way to Team Yoga’s position though.”

Jared swore softly. “I can’t spare any more men. Can you still achieve your objective?”

Jensen looked at his tiny squad and Chad. There had only been a few people in the main control room. Most were hunched around consoles. There had been three soldiers armed to the teeth and no doubt Tom would be armed too. But if he could take out the muscles, the techs shouldn’t be too difficult to capture. The problem would be to take them down without causing any damage to the delicate equipment. Jared didn’t need to know any of this. “On it. Ackles out.”

Jensen looked around the room for inspiration before fixing his gaze on the vent high in the ceiling. “How many tranquiliser rounds do we have?”

Two of the soldiers brought the appropriate weapon around. “Sixteen,” one told Jensen. Jensen nodded and then told them the plan. He left Chad and three of the soldiers with strict orders not to open the door out to the corridor to anyone. If someone came through from the control room, they were to subdue them as quietly as possible.

Jensen twisted the bolts off the bottom of the vent and peered along the duct. He could see two vents, which should give them a good field of fire. He kept his grunts of effort to a minimum as he heaved himself into the vent, moving to the left to allow the best shot (and smallest) of his squad to come up behind him and make his way to the right. The vent was a tight squeeze but Jensen kept his shoulders as narrow as possible and used his elbows and knees to pull himself along to the vent. There was a little more room there as another duct met his tube and he was able to arrange himself into a good shooting position. He flashed a hand signal to the soldier at the opposite vent and received an acknowledgement.

He counted slowly to ten and then lifted the gun to his shoulder. He could see the soldier doing the same and he counted to five before poking the muzzle through the vent and firing off his shots. He took time to aim, counting on the fact he was unseen to cause a moment’s delay. Jensen took out the two armed guards he could see and was able to knock out three techs before a sudden spray of gunfire from the direction of the office caused him to throw caution to the wind.

Jensen pushed the vent firmly and felt one of the bolts give. He spun himself around as quickly as he could and used his feet to kick open the rest out. Luckily they gave without too much protest and Jensen swung himself onto the raised walkway around the outside of the control centre. Giant screens dominated the centre of the room, with satellite views and surveillance feeds from the rest of the complex displayed on the screen. Most of the techs lay in huddled heaps beside their chairs and Jensen calmly shot one who was reaching for one of the fallen guards’ sub-machine gun. He discarded his empty trank gun and pulled out his pistol.

The other vent crashed to the floor and his opposite number slid to the floor. Jensen left him to mop up the rest of the room and moved towards the door to the office where he’d left Chad. Looking around the room, Jensen realised he could no longer see Tom and a dreadful suspicion formed in his mind. The suspicion was proved correct as the door to the office swung inwards and Tom came out with his pistol barrel firmly attached to Chad’s temple.

Jensen and he glared at each other for a long moment. Jensen then raised his pistol wielding hand and reached out to place the gun on the railing beside him. He held his empty hands up in a gesture of surrender and took a step back. Tom whipped the gun from Chad’s head and pointed it at the soldier opposite. “Tell your thug to lose the weapon too.”

Jensen nodded slowly and the soldier placed his gun carefully on the floor. Jensen noticed him brushing his hand across his chest as he straightened up. That meant he was switching on his comms. Morgan – and Jared – would be able to hear everything else that went on.

“Why don’t you let him go, Tom? He’s no threat to you.” Jensen spoke loudly and clearly. He didn’t want any misunderstandings here. Tom didn’t listen. He brought the gun back to Chad’s head and prodded him forcefully towards a chair on the lower level. Chad stumbled down the steps but slid into the chair which one of the tranquilised techs had previously occupied. Jensen kept his hands up but watched carefully for any openings. Tom was too smart to leave any.

Tom pressed a button on the console and the view on one of the screen changed. Jensen watched as the camera found a group of men pinned down in a corridor and then zoomed in until Jared’s anxious face filled the screen. Tom froze the image. “That’s your Jared, isn’t it? The partner you would not leave Section Nine without. I heard he’d been reassigned.”

Jensen shrugged. Tom wasn’t really looking for an answer though. “I thought for sure that you’d come to your senses when he left. Mike told me you would never join us though. Shall we watch some more?” Tom pressed a few more buttons and the live feed started again. The view widened to show a group of Tom’s forces making their way into a flanking position. “It does not look good for your boy.”

“He’s not my boy,” Jensen replied, having to say something to distract himself from the sight in front of him. Jared looked almost able to break through the forces in front of him but he remained oblivious to the forces at his rear. “And he’ll see those forces any minute. Jared’s too good to be surprised by that.” Jensen could see Jared pressing his finger to his earpiece and he hoped his voice was carrying to the soldier’s receiver. Jared raised his gun, looking around, and then shouted some orders to the troops surrounding him. They rushed the forces holding the far end of the corridor and disappeared from the camera’s field of vision.

“He does seem disappointingly competent. He could have joined us too. I made sure Mike made the offer.” Tom’s voice was even and calm, but Jensen could see that he had a white knuckled grip on the pistol. “It doesn’t matter. You’re both too late anyway.”

“Too late for what?” Jensen could see Misha and Dani making headway through the complex now. They would need Chad’s brand of special skills to compensate for all the forces heading in their direction. Jensen knew he had to get Tom away from Chad. He started cataloguing the weapons available to him.

“Like I’m going to tell you that. The evil mastermind shtick was always more Mike’s gig. I just want the world to take notice.” Tom sat himself at the top of the steps, keeping his gun fixed on Chad. Jensen split his attention between Tom and the screens showing the progress of the attack. Jared and his team ran past another camera. Jared was limping.

Jensen shifted his weight onto his back leg, ready to make a run for Tom. Tom shifted his attention to him. “I know that move, Jensen. I know all your moves. Try anything and tech boy here gets it.” Jensen settled back down. A flicker of movement from the open door to the office caught Jensen’s eye but he was careful not to look as he placed his hands down by his side.

“I never understood what Mike and your endgame actually was. Taking down the government never seemed high on your agenda.” Jensen tried to engage Tom in conversation.

Tom barked out a laugh. “There was no endgame. I made money and Mike spent it on crazier and crazier ideas. We just wanted to make life hard for the people who had fucked with us. Then you got all self-righteous on us and started chasing us with your boy toy.” Tom’s casual demeanour had almost vanished. “That hurt, man, being betrayed by one of your friends.”

Jensen nodded. “I know how that one feels.”

Tom sneered elegantly at him. “So when we got out this time around, we decided that it was time to make some people pay. There’s a reason we’re in Canada now. You’ll never...” Tom’s diatribe was cut off by a single gunshot from the office doorway. Jensen grabbed at his pistol as Tom fell and ran forward. He could see one of his squad leaning propped up against the wall. The soldier’s face was pure white and blood poured from a serious wound in his neck. He let his gun fall to his lap as Jensen watched.

“Chad! Get the system under your control.” Chad immediately pulled the keyboard to him and started typing. Jensen continued issuing orders to the soldier opposite him who was retrieving his weapon. “Check the office.” Jensen approached Tom cautiously to confirm that he was out of action.

The wound wouldn’t actually be fatal if he was seen by a medic. Tom’s eyes were open as Jensen came closer and his hand was still wrapped around his pistol. Jensen knelt to grab it, ignoring Tom’s bubbling breaths. Tom laughed, a short cut off sound, before raising his left hand to press at a button on his watch. “Too late,” he muttered before his eyes closed.

Jensen swore and got to his feet. He switched his mike on. “Team Leet has reached objective. Main target is down but recoverable. Spider at work.” Chad raised a fist in acknowledgement of his codename. The screens above his head flickered as Chad fought his way through the security system and Jensen made his way round the rest of the room. He restrained the armed guards first, despite the fact that the tranquilisers should be effective for another three hours. Then he moved on to the techs. The last remaining member of his security squad came back into the room to help him finish up.

Jensen listened to the progress of the fire fight through his earpiece although he could catch glimpses of the fight on the screens occasionally. Jensen was just finishing attaching the white plastic to the wrists of the last technician when Chad let out a triumphant shout. The screens starting showing what Chad wanted to see – a map of the complex with the other teams clearly mapped.

“Spider is in control,” Jensen triumphantly reported. “Are you receiving me?” He heard Misha’s response and Dani’s followed. He heard Morgan congratulate Chad. One voice was missing. “Jared?”

Silence. Jensen caught his breath and turned to Chad who frantically started typing. Jensen watched as one of the screens split into a dozen frames each holding a different feed. He started searching through them to find Jared’s team.

A crackle came over the radio. “Team Puppy here. Sasquatch is down. Repeat. Sasquatch is down.”

Jensen dimly heard Chad swearing through the rushing sound in his ears. He stumbled to one of the empty chairs and sat down heavily. It couldn’t be... The next thing he knew was the door to the control centre whooshing open and a grubby Misha stumbling through. Misha took one look at Jensen and called in the medics.

 

Jensen missed the final destruction of Tom’s headquarters. They found a dozen of Mike’s cyber soldier robots in the basement all programmed to attack key government targets in the US. A miniature nuclear reactor powered each of them, set to go critical when they reached their objectives. Chad was the one who figured out why Tom’s last command had failed to reach them. Something to do with daylight savings time. Some of Mike’s other inventions, mainly of the chemical variety, had needed some serious hazmat work to dispose of them safely.

Jensen was on an airplane back to LA by then. Jared’s condition was critical and they’d decided not to move him from the Canadian hospital ward that the rest of the wounded were in. Jensen was the only one to accompany Tom and Morgan back to HQ. Jensen realised Morgan still didn’t entirely trust him.

It made his decision a week later much easier. Jensen finished the last of his reports. He knew everyone’s eyes were on him as he made his way to the door of Morgan’s office and knocked.

“Come in,” came Morgan’s rough growl. Jensen took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

“That’s the last of my reports,” he said, placing the file in front of Morgan. Then he laid an envelope on top of the manila folder. “And that’s my resignation letter.”

Morgan stared at it silently. “Why?” he eventually asked.

Jensen took a deep breath. Then he started to count off the reasons on his fingers. “Tom and Mike are back in prison. I have a real job that I trained hard for and actually enjoy doing and no one shoots at me there. I like not being shot at. I’ve been getting shot at for over a decade and I’m tired of it. And, finally, there’s one rule in this organisation that I can’t abide by.” Morgan was smart enough to be able work out which one.

Morgan nodded. “What if he decides that he feels differently? What if he chooses the job?”

Jensen looked at his feet. “Doesn’t matter. I’m done. This is about more than Jared and me.” He met Morgan’s eyes. “And if Tom and Mike escape again? Well, you all know where to find me.”

Morgan looked like he was about to say something else. Instead he stretched out his hand and Jensen shook it.

Jensen felt a million pounds lighter as he walked out the building for the last time.

 

Part Eight

Jensen had stopped rushing to the door every time the bell went. Days had passed since he left Section Nine. The house felt empty without Chris there or his stuff scattered everywhere. Jensen had spent some time moving bookcases and a desk into the empty second bedroom, but hadn’t got much further than that. Jensen had even started prepping for classes at the newly rebuilt school. His class would be looking at volcanoes and earthquakes after the holidays ended. Always fun for practical demonstrations.

Jensen was lying on the sofa, feet propped on the coffee table when the doorbell rang again. He grabbed his wallet from the table – hopefully that was his pizza. He stuttered to a stop when he realised Jared was standing there. He looked pale under his tan, bags under his eyes. “Can I come in?”

Jensen stepped back and opened the door wide. He closed and locked the door automatically and followed Jared through to the living room. Jared dropped his suit jacket on the sofa before turning to Jensen. They looked at each other for a few moments before Jared started walking towards him. Jensen was aware of how scruffy he must look – unshaven and wearing his oldest, loosest sweat pants. Even so, he let Jared manoeuvre him so he was trapped against the wall. His own wall. Again.

“How long have you been back in town?” Jensen asked, taking in the fact that Jared had lost some of his bulk. He looked tired and ill.

Jared leaned in and kissed Jensen. He tasted the same as he always had. Jensen was suddenly glad of the wall at his back supporting him as Jared’s tongue swept across his lips. Jensen let his arms come up and grab Jared’s hair, tugging him closer and deeper and trying to crawl inside his skin. Jared came willingly.

“I’ve been back a week. Turns out you have to finish your paperwork before they let you resign.” Jared captured his lips in another kiss. “I understand that you might be short a roommate?” Jared said when they finally separated. He leaned his forehead against Jensen’s. “And this place is real conveniently placed for campus, or so someone I trust said.”

Jensen took a moment to process what Jared was asking. “How long?”

Jared moved to put a little space between them. “How long until what?”

“How long until you leave again? Until another crisis demands you risk your life halfway across the world?” Jensen tried to push Jared away but found himself crushed back against the wall and kissed thoroughly again.

Jared let him catch his breath. “You don’t even know if you can live with me, yet.” Jensen started to protest but Jared hushed him with another kiss. “Let me speak. I’m crazily in love with you. Like practically insane with it. And I know that the world we’re in won’t ever really go away. But I’m going to finally finish my Masters and let someone else look after the planet for a while. I’m going to be busy taking care of you.” Jared punctuated his last words with a filthy thrust of his hips to insinuate exactly in what kind of way he was going to take care of Jensen.

Jensen started to laugh. He couldn’t help it. When he calmed down, that shy, soft smile was firmly in place on his lips. “Chad?” he asked the empty air.

Jared’s cell rang. He answered it. “It’s for you.”

Jensen took the phone and spoke into it. “Unless you want to hear exactly how much I enjoy taking Jared’s cock in every way possible, you might want to tone down the recording.” He snapped the phone shut and handed it back Jared. “Do you want the tour?”

Jared shook his head, eyes dark. Jensen and he both moved closer at the same time and entwined their arms around each other. There would be time for everything else later.


End file.
